What Hurts The Most
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: Kurt, as of recently, has lost his husband, and he has no idea how to cope with it. But his best friend Blaine may just be able to piece him back together... and then some.
1. Not Right

Chapter 1: Not Right

**A/N: **

**Hero-in-disguise prompted: "Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcee?" –Klaine **

* * *

Kurt couldn't stop crying. He wasn't even sure he had any tears left to cry, but he couldn't stop himself. And it wasn't just ordinary crying. Heartbreaking and painful sobs were ripped from his chest as he laid in a fetal position on his king size bed. The bed that was now cold and empty, with nothing but a pillow that still smelled of _him _even after the week that had passed. Had it really only been a week? It felt like an eternity to Kurt.

Kurt wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, he wouldn't see anyone—he wouldn't even talk to his own father. Not that he could even find the strength to drag himself out of his bedroom, where he stayed with several boxes of tissues and without a trace of a shower. He hadn't slept in exactly one week, and he couldn't remember the last time he even felt like eating.

Long story short, Kurt was depressed. He missed his loving husband, and those brilliantly brown eyes that warmed his heart and told him everything was going to be okay. But nothing was okay anymore, because he was just _gone. _He'd been talking to Kurt on the phone just hours before the incident, according the Lieutenant, who was also a best friend to Dean, Kurt's late husband.

Kurt forced himself not to think about the day he was met by two men in camouflage uniforms who gave him a letter. Kurt knew before he opened what it would say, but that didn't stop him from collapsing to his knees in the middle of his kitchen when he read the first sentence. That was exactly one week ago, and the only time he left his apartment in New York was to attend the funeral, where he was tortured by being forced to get up and _speak _as they lowered the love of his life into the ground.

Since then… well, he hadn't coped well at all. He shut everyone out and wouldn't do anything other than cry himself out until he was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep even then. It was an endless cycle.

And it was breaking Blaine's heart to watch his best friend fall apart like that.

He kept calling Kurt, trying to get him to talk to him. He even went to Kurt's apartment and knocked for about twenty minutes before he gave up. Kurt refused to have any human contact, even with Blaine. Blaine used to be the one he could come to for anything and everything, but now Kurt didn't even feel safe doing that.

One day, though, about a month after the funeral, Kurt finally picked up his phone. "Blaine…" he managed, his voice choking itself out. He sounded like he hadn't spoken in a very long time, and all the crying had left his throat raw and sore.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine almost whispered into the phone, surprised that Kurt had even answered. "It's, um, good to hear from you."

"Yeah… I keep hearing that," Kurt responded deadly. "I miss him, Blaine," he squeaked, obviously fighting tears… and unsuccessfully. "I knew he was never coming home the minute he put that uniform on."

Blaine was at a loss for words. How do you comfort someone who just lost their anchor; their lover; their true love? Blaine didn't know. In the past month, he still hadn't managed to come up with something to say to Kurt. He just knew he had to be there for him. "I know it's not much, but for what it's worth, I'm here for you. Anytime you're ready, I'm always here for you," he promised. He heard Kurt let a sob escape from the other end of the phone call. Feeling his heart being torn in half inside his chest, Blaine sat up against the headboard of his bed and bit his lip.

"Can you come over?" Kurt asked suddenly, barely managing to voice the words through his choked sobs. "Please… I need someone who isn't going to baby me. I don't want pity," he said tiredly. Blaine guessed that was all he'd been getting for the past month: pity.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Blaine said before he heard Kurt hang up. Despite the fact that it was almost midnight and Blaine's husband was sleeping soundly on the other side of their bed, Blaine jumped into action. He carefully climbed out of bed and hurried to get dressed. Kurt needed him and he wasn't about to let him down. They were best friends, after all.

Exactly seven minutes later, Blaine was knocking on Kurt's door. It opened immediately and he was pulled inside by a puffy-eyed Kurt. "Thank you," Kurt whispered, burying his face in the slightly taller man's shoulder.

"Anything for you," Blaine found himself saying. "Go on and lay down. I'll make you some food or hot cocoa or something. What sounds good?" he asked as he gently sat Kurt down on the living room sofa.

"Cocoa sounds amazing," Kurt said, trying and failing to force a smile. He let Blaine wrap him up in a blanket and watched with blurred vision as Blaine moved about in the kitchen. The nauseating smell of grilled cheese—Kurt's favorite, as Blaine was well aware—and cocoa filled Kurt's nostrils and he felt a twist in his stomach before he collapsed on the carpet in front of the couch. "Blaine," he whimpered. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

Blaine looked over and rushed to Kurt's side, rubbing his back as he helped him to the bathroom. He continued to rub Kurt's back as the man retched into the toilet bowl, looking sickly pale. Nothing came up but stomach acid, which immediately had Blaine worried. "Kurt, when was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know," Kurt whimpered before dry heaving again. "I haven't really been eating except for when Finn or Rachel bring soup and force me to eat…"

"You're going to kill yourself, Kurt," Blaine said in a small voice, terrified. "Come on, you need to eat."

"Maybe I don't care if I die," Kurt whispered and Blaine almost didn't hear him. "This past month has been so freaking miserable and I can't even get through one day without crying or puking my guts out because there's _nothing left _inside of me. He took my heart with him when he… when he…" Kurt turned and launched himself into his friend's arms, sobbing against his shoulder. He couldn't bring himself to say the word. Saying it made it all more real.

Some part of him still hung on to the hope that this was all a terrible nightmare and he would wake up if he could just get a wink of sleep. But he couldn't, and that was the worst part. Or maybe it wasn't. He wouldn't know, because he didn't even know what the inevitable nightmares would entail. They could be awful and tormenting and heartbreaking to the point of Kurt breaking completely. Or they could be nonexistent, which would leave Kurt without any trace of his love. Kurt wasn't sure which was worse.

"Kurt, I know it's hard. Trust me, I _know_," Blaine insisted desperately, hoping with all his heart that Kurt didn't mean it. He couldn't possibly want to stop living… could he? Perhaps he already had, though. He wasn't dead—he just… wasn't living. "But I also know that you're the strongest person I've ever met, and you're going to get through this. Listen to me, you _are. _Because you're a fighter."

"So was he but that didn't protect him from the bombs," Kurt snapped, but he immediately fell back into Blaine's arms and wouldn't stop crying and apologizing.

"Hey," Blaine shushed him gently, rubbing his back. "It's gonna be alright. You're going to get through it all, I know it. It just takes time. Things like this always do. You just have to let the people who love you… be here for you. They can't do that if you shut them out."

"You're the first one I've talked to since the funeral," he admitted quietly, still stuttering through his sobs. "I almost didn't answer my phone until I saw it was you. I'm tired of not having my best friend."

"I'm right here now, though. And I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to." Blaine carefully scooped him up in his arms, holding Kurt's head to his chest and carrying him to the bedroom.

"I love you, Blaine. You're the best friend I've ever had."

"I love you, too," Blaine whispered, knowing Kurt didn't mean it in the same way Blaine always had. They said things like that to each other all the time—"I love you;" "what would I do without you?"—but it never meant anything more than showing their best friend how they felt. At least, that's how it was for Kurt. "I'm guessing you haven't slept, either," Blaine assumed as he wrapped the comforter around Kurt.

"Not at all," Kurt admitted.

"Feels awful, doesn't it?" Blaine looked at him sympathetically.

"I feel like death," Kurt deadpanned, sniffling as silent tears streamed down his red and swollen face. "You better not burn down my apartment with that grilled cheese," he joked weakly. Blaine's eyes widened and he ran out to the kitchen, cursing when he took the burnt and black sandwich off the burner. He tossed it in the trash with a sigh. Quickly, he made a bowl of oatmeal. That would at least soothe Kurt's empty stomach. Then he warmed up a cup of cocoa and brought both items to Kurt's room.

"Dinner is served. Sort of." Blaine smiled slightly, trying to elicit even a small one from Kurt. But his efforts did nothing to help Kurt's mood.

"Thank you… for everything," Kurt nodded, sitting up to eat and drink.

"Like I said, it's no problem. Anything you need, just tell me. I'm here for you." Blaine pat his shoulder lightly, feeling awkward just standing there at the side of the bed.

"Y-You can sit on the bed if you want… It's plenty big enough," Kurt said uncertainly. That was Dean's spot, and no one, not even Kurt, had touched it since he'd died. It just held too many memories, but the pillow wasn't there anymore. Kurt used that to hug at night so he would feel slightly less alone. It almost worked. Almost.

"Okay…" Blaine nodded and climbed onto the large bed, crossing his legs and watching Kurt carefully.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kurt knit his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I wasn't!" Blaine yelped, shaking his head. "Sorry… Just daydreaming, I guess."

"Okay," Kurt laughed softly before he remembered he wasn't supposed to do that. He hiccupped when he stopped himself suddenly, covering his mouth as more tears built up until they had no choice but to fall. He looked at Blaine and set his bowl of oatmeal on the nightstand before reaching out and pulling Blaine against him, crying silently into his shoulder.

While at times Blaine being there helped to distract Kurt from his depression and heartbreak, it was also just nice to have someone he could cry on. He was so grateful he had Blaine.

"Hush, I've got you," Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear. Kurt shifted his way onto Blaine's lap, letting himself be cradled sideways as he cried. "Don't worry, beautiful; I'll be here. Just get some sleep, please…"

Within minutes, Kurt was sound asleep, finding it surprisingly easy to fall into unconsciousness when Blaine was holding him so close. Blaine watched Kurt sleep with a sad smile on his face, his heart aching for Kurt's sake. "You'll never know, dear, how much I love you," he whispered tearfully.

This was all so wrong. He shouldn't be taking advantage of Kurt's vulnerable state like this just to feel loved and needed for once in his rotten life. He shouldn't be here with Kurt when he had a sleeping husband at home. He shouldn't be letting thoughts from High School run through his mind. Thoughts he'd had about Kurt since day one but had never found the courage to express. Now he would gladly sweep Kurt off his feet. He was older, more mature, and less of a coward. But now it was too late. Kurt had fallen for another man, and it just wouldn't be right to try anything so soon after that other man had died.

Blaine always tried so hard not to call him the 'other man.' But it was so hard not to feel jealous. Jealous that he got to see that look in Kurt's eyes when he smiled. Jealous that he was lucky enough to hold Kurt in his arms every night as they slept. Jealous that he got to love Kurt and be loved by Kurt. He couldn't help it. He'd wished for that opportunity since they'd met in their junior year of High School, and he'd been an idiot to let it slip through his fingers.

Finally escaping from his tormenting thoughts, Blaine breathed out a shaky breath. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to his husband.

_Something came up. A family thing. So sorry, babe. I'll see you in the morning. –Blaine _

That was a safe excuse, given that Charlie knew almost nothing about Blaine's family. He had no idea that Blaine hadn't even spoken to his family since he was fifteen. So, that was always the excuse he used when he wanted to spend time with Kurt, because he knew his husband wouldn't be okay with it.

It was nearly twenty minutes later that he got a reply.

_Okay. You better be home before noon, Blaine. Not a minute later. –Charlie _

Blaine shivered at the cold tone that could be picked up even through text. Blaine could hear the tone in his head, because he'd heard Charlie use it so many times before. It wasn't him saying that he missed Blaine and wanted him home sooner rather than later. It was a threat. Hands shaking, Blaine sent out a reply.

_I'm sorry. I'll be home at eleven, alright? I promise. I'm sorry. –Blaine_

Blaine didn't even get a reply after that, but he could clearly hear the message. If he wasn't home by noon, there would be trouble. Bruising, throbbing, tear-invoking trouble.

With that happy thought in mind, Blaine forced himself to fall asleep, still holding Kurt close. He wouldn't be letting go any time soon.

* * *

**A/N: This… just… wow. Okay. I was expecting this to be a one shot, but my brain had other plans! This idea came from a prompt on TUMBLR. **


	2. We Accept The Love We Think We Deserve

Chapter 2: We Accept The Love We Think We Deserve

**Trigger warning: Domestic abuse—verbal and physical—and I think that's it unless you're triggered by people drinking. **

* * *

When Blaine woke up, it was ten in the morning, and he looked over to see that Kurt was still sound asleep. He smiled. Because of _him, _Kurt had gotten his first full night of rest since the funeral. Because Blaine had held him all night, he hadn't woken up from nightmares even once. Blaine was glad he was able to have some kind of peace in his sleep.

It was a shame to wake him, really. But Blaine didn't want to leave him there without any explanation of why he had to leave. Kurt would probably assume he just went home, but Blaine wanted to make sure Kurt didn't worry too much. He had a tendency to do that.

"Kurt?" he asked softly, shaking his shoulders gently. Kurt stirred only slightly, clutching at Blaine's shirt tighter. "Kurt, wake up please…"

"Hmm?" Kurt opened his eyes slightly, squinting in the dim light before burying his face in Blaine's chest and humming happily. "I missed you so much, you know that? That was the worst nightmare ever… It felt so real."

"Kurt, what are you talking about?" Blaine asked quietly, confused.

"I love you, Dean," Kurt whispered, but then his eyes widened when he fully registered the voice that had woken him. Tears filled his eyes. "Blaine, I'm so sorry…" he whimpered, hugging his friend tighter.

"It's alright," Blaine murmured, stunned by what just happened. "I-It's natural to… to think… when you just woke up, and you weren't alone…"

"Thank you for staying with me," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's t-shirt. "I haven't slept that well even since before he was deployed the last time in May. I can't believe it, but you actually made me feel… okay. That's not common for me as of late." He smiled weakly at Blaine, obviously trying, at least for Blaine's sake. But Blaine knew that, once he left, Kurt would be a mess once again. And he would be again until he could find some sort of comfort in another loved one. Unfortunately, as much as Blaine wanted to be that person to always comfort Kurt, he didn't think that could happen.

"Of course," Blaine smiled, rubbing up and down Kurt's back.

They were silent for a few moments before Kurt spoke, expression thoughtful rather than lifeless for the first time Blaine had seen during his visit. "Blaine… Last night, before I fell asleep, you said something to me. Something I haven't heard since the last time he was home."

Blaine looked at him in confusion. "What did I say?"

"You called me beautiful," Kurt said hesitantly, slowly. Blaine's eyes widened and he blushed, breaking into a nervous sweat. "Do you really think I am?"

"I-It was just a spur-of-the-moment thing…" Blaine lied. He missed the look of disappointment that flickered briefly in Kurt's cyan eyes. "I'm sorry… That was probably inappropriate to say and I shouldn't have…" He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he jumped, pulling back from Kurt a bit. "I'm sorry… I have to go. I'll call you, if I can, okay?"

"Okay…" Kurt studied Blaine, at a loss as to what was going on. "Thanks again, Blaine," he said, feeling his chest tighten as he watched Blaine speed out the door.

* * *

Blaine walked home as fast as he could. He was shaking as he realized it was almost eleven. He had less than ten minutes. He walked even faster.

"Sir!" a frantic voice called, grabbing Blaine's shoulder. Blaine turned with wide eyes to see a panicked young woman with tears in her eyes. "Please, help me," she begged. "My baby; I can't find my baby. He's ten and he was holding my hand one second until then he wasn't. He's got to be in the park somewhere. Please help me!"

Blaine felt his heart rate pick up, thinking about Charlie. Thinking about his promise to be home by eleven. He hated breaking his promises to Charlie. "Okay," he agreed, just now noticing that he was very close to Central Park. He dodged honking cars and profanity-screaming drivers as the woman pulled him across the street and towards the park. "What's your son wearing?"

"A blue t-shirt and green shorts," the woman said, sucking in short breaths and breathing them out as calmly as she could. "His hair is black like mine and it's short and he has freckles on his face and sunburns on his arms and—"

"Miss, I think I see him!" Blaine exclaimed as he ran forward towards a boy who fit the description. The fact that the boy looked frightened told him his guess was pretty accurate. He heard the woman cry out in relief behind him, running past him and scooping her son into her arms. Then she turned to Blaine, who was smiling. "Thank you so much. How can I repay you? I'll do anything."

"I, uh, just really need to get home," Blaine said awkwardly, going pale before dashing away. Leaving the very confused mother and a crying child behind, he ran through the crowded sidewalks of New York to get to his apartment. "I'm home!" he cried out, breathless, as he burst through the door.

"You're late, Blaine," Charlie said bluntly from the sofa, not taking his eyes off of the TV. Blaine was glad he didn't, because he didn't want to see the anger and disappointment he knew was there.

"I-I know," Blaine stammered. "I'm s-sorry. Someone stopped me on the street and wanted help so I helped them and I lost track of time," he rushed out in one breath. He saw his husband stand from his place on the couch, turning the TV volume up too loud. Then he walked over to Blaine, who was standing by the now closed door, gulping hard.

"You _said _you'd be home at eleven. So why weren't you _home at eleven?" _he stressed, towering over Blaine with his dark, intimidating eyes.

"I-I'm really sorry, Charlie—"

"You always say you're sorry!" Charlie shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "You're always _sorry,_ you worthless waste of space,but you never come home when you _say _you will!"

"Yeah, well you don't do a lot of things you say you will!" Blaine snapped, but he immediately regretted it, shrinking into his shoes. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it—"

Charlie's hand flew and it smacked Blaine directly across the face, making his cheek throb. He whimpered. Not prepared for the next blow, he choked on his breathing when Charlie pushed him into the wall and held him there with his forearm on Blaine's chest. Blaine fell to the ground when Charlie punched him in the eye, biting his lip to keep from crying out. He watched Charlie walk casually back to their room, acting like nothing had just happened.

Blaine let out a choked sob but quickly quieted himself before pulling himself to his feet by the doorknob. He frantically twisted the doorknob, needing to get out of there. He felt like he was being suffocated. He could've sworn the walls were closing in on him and he would be crushed if he didn't get out soon. Blaine tried with shaky hands to unlock the three locks on their door; the doorknob, the deadbolt, and the chain lock at the time. He fumbled with each one and finally managed to unlock the top one, opening the door.

He opened it, only for it to be shut roughly and locked behind him as he was pressed against the door. He looked up to meet Charlie's cold, dark eyes, but they looked different. They looked softer and apologetic. "I'm sorry, Blaine," he said with fake sincerity. Blaine didn't catch on to the fakeness of the apology. He just looked up at his husband with wide and hopeful eyes. "I'm really sorry. You know how I lose my temper. But I'm trying to change. For you. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Blaine nodded quickly, his heart beating fast. He knew what would happen now. The same thing that always did. Charlie would lose his temper and would sometimes end up hitting Blaine. Then he would storm away and Blaine would try to get away. But Charlie always stopped him, telling him how sorry he was and that he would never do it again. He would never hurt Blaine again. And for some reason, Blaine always gave him another chance. "I'm sorry I was late. I should have kept my promise."

"I think I know how to make it up to you," Charlie smirked, picking Blaine up and carrying him to their bedroom.

* * *

A half hour later, Blaine lay in bed with a sedated half smile on his face. He glanced over at his husband, who was sleeping. He looked so peaceful and so… _kind _when he was sleeping. He looked beautiful, even. Blaine hardly ever thought of him that way, which he felt bad about, but now he did. Charlie always made him feel better when he 'made it up to him.' And Blaine was always left feeling bad for even thinking of leaving. After all, he was lucky to have someone who cared enough to want him to stay, right?

Nobody else had ever cared enough to try to stop him when he wanted to leave. In fact, the majority had encouraged him to leave, making it clear to him that they couldn't care less. People always either walked out him or gave him no choice but to walk out on them. It was depressing, but Blaine had gotten used to it. From the time that he was fifteen and kicked out of his parents' house to the point of his life where he was living in an apartment for his husband of three years.

Blaine was twenty-seven now, and Charlie was two years older than him. They'd met in college and Blaine couldn't help but fall for his confidence and good looks. It was only after they'd gotten married a year later that Blaine learned, in detail, how bad Charlie's temper could really get. Their wedding night was the first time Charlie ever hit him, saying it was a mistake to marry someone like _Blaine. _Then, ten minutes later, he was crying fake tears like the talented actor he was. He was pleading and begging for Blaine to forgive him, and Blaine did.

Glancing at his sleeping husband one last time, Blaine climbed out of bed and pulled on some clothes. He quietly grabbed his keys and shakily unlocked the door before opening it. He ran down the two flights of stairs and hailed a cab. He needed to get away. He couldn't keep relying on Charlie and his methods of making things better. He had to find his own way or he would never truly escape.

He told the taxi driver to take him to the nearest bar in Manhattan, or the one furthest away. He didn't really care as long as he got his drink and he got away from anyone who knew him.

When he got to the bar and took a seat, ordering his drink, he was shocked to see a familiar face behind the counter. "_Santana?" _he spluttered.

The Latina rolled her eyes. "Of course, it's me," she sassed. "Who else would it be?"

"I didn't know you were even in New York," he stated, running a hand through his freed curly hair. Charlie told him he looked better, _sexier_,without the gel, so he quickly stopped putting gel in his hair. He was still Blaine, just… sexier.

"I have to say I didn't expect to see you here, either, Hobbit," she said thoughtfully. "So have you and Hummel hooked up yet?" Blaine's eyes widened and he blushed brightly. She laughed knowingly. "We all knew it was going to happen eventually. We—'we' meaning the kids in Glee Club—all made bets and everything. I said you two would hook up the night of graduation or senior prom, but I guess not, huh? When was it? College? I need _details_," she said, lifting her eyebrow questioningly.

"We're not together," Blaine said sadly. "Kurt found someone else, I found someone else, and I'm… happy," he said, his voice strained. "And Kurt's… getting there. He recently lost his husband." Santana frowned instantly, wiping off the counter.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't know," she said sympathetically. "Well, at least there's always the memory of your first love? Even if a new one took its place in your heart."

"Right," Blaine nodded, forcing a smile convincingly. He never told anyone about Charlie abusing him, because he didn't want Charlie to be taken away. He didn't want to lose him. Besides, he always apologized. And he was right; Blaine knew he had problems with his temper. He even went to therapy twice a week to help control it.

"Alright," Santana smiled sweetly. It amazed Blaine how she could go from prying and obnoxious to sweet and caring. Say what you want about Santana Lopez, but she always stands up for her friends. "Here's your drink, Anderson. On the house," she winked before walking away.

Blaine smiled slightly and sipped at his beer. Before long, he'd downed three of them and he was barely getting any from the bottle into his mouth anymore. It'd been a long while since he'd gotten drunk, and his body definitely didn't have a high alcohol tolerance.

He figured that out four years before, at a party. A college party. One that Kurt had invited him to at NYADA.

_"Blaaaaaaaine!" Kurt whispered loudly in Blaine's ear, making Blaine's body shiver involuntarily. But they were both very drunk, so hopefully Kurt wouldn't notice. _

_"What?" Blaine grinned at him. _

_"I'm glad I invited you." Kurt whispered softer this time, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder as they stood close together on the dance floor. Suddenly a slower song came on and Kurt yelped happily, pulling Blaine to him. Their bodies were pressed flush together as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck loosely, closing his eyes. Blaine instantly wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, far from complaining about their close proximity. _

_"I'm glad you did, too," Blaine said breathlessly. He froze suddenly when Kurt pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. _

_Kurt giggled and pressed a finger to Blaine's mouth. "Shh… Don't tell anybody. You're just too pretty," he said with a sad pout, resting his forehead against Blaine's. _

_"I can't believe I just had my first kiss," Blaine sighed dreamily, leaning more against Kurt. _

_"I'm glad it was somebody who really loves you," Kurt said, sounding surprisingly sober all of the sudden. _

_"I'm glad, too," Blaine murmured, shocked when Kurt kissed him again. "W-What are you doing?" Blaine breathed out. _

_"I want to kiss you, so I'm kissing you," Kurt answered as if it were the simplest thing in the world. But Kurt was engaged, and it couldn't ever be so simple. _

_"What about Dean?" Blaine asked nervously, though he didn't turn down the third kiss that Kurt placed at the corner of his lips. _

_"I love Dean," Kurt stated plainly. "But right now, I just want you." _

_Blaine bit his lip, his head still foggy with alcohol, and nodded. Kurt beamed at him, kissing him harder. Blaine tried to imagine that these kisses were all because Kurt realized he wanted Blaine and he'd made the wrong decision in marrying Dean, but that was just his own personal fantasy. And, since Kurt was so drunk he could barely stand up straight, Blaine decided to be bold. After all, he was twenty-three and he wasn't a cowardly teen anymore. "I love you," he murmured against Kurt's lips. _

_"Shut up and kiss me," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine harder before grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs. _

_Two hours later, Kurt and Blaine were snuggled together under a mess of blankets, both sleeping soundly. Everyone else had left the party, but they didn't seem to care. _

_Kurt was the first one to wake up, not opening his eyes as he kissed the forehead of the man lying beside him. Then he opened his eyes and gasped, realizing that it wasn't his fiancé he'd just slept with. "_Blaine_!" he hissed, starting to panic as the effects of the alcohol wore off slowly. _

_Blaine's eyes popped open and he looked at Kurt; first frightened but then smiling. He'd been scared when he was suddenly awoken, but he immediately relaxed when he saw Kurt. "Hi," he sighed happily, tangling their legs. He seemed to have forgotten his earlier protestations involving Dean, Kurt's _fiancé.

_Kurt, eyes filled with horror, backed away from Blaine and pulled the sheets around his bare body. "This was a mistake… This was a terrible mistake. I'm so sorry. I was drunk, and I wasn't thinking right, and to be honest I probably thought you were Dean by the time we got up here. I tend to forget things when I'm drunk." Kurt blushed profusely, looking down and refusing to look at Blaine's warm eyes. _

_"I understand," Blaine whispered sadly, feeling his heart break. He thought that maybe, just maybe, Kurt could possibly love him as more than a friend. But now Blaine saw very little chance that Kurt would want him as a friend anymore. He'd ruined everything. _

Blaine stumbled away from the bar counter and towards the bathroom, feeling sick to his stomach after reliving that memory from four years ago. While it was killing him that he'd basically made Kurt cheat on his fiancé, that wasn't what bothered Blaine the most. It was the fact that, had things worked out differently and had Kurt not met Dean, they could have had a chance. Kurt could have fallen for _Blaine _instead of Dean, and they could be married and living a happy life together in New York City. But maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

"Blaine," Santana said worriedly from beside him, wrapping her arm around his waist to steady him before he could face plant into someone's table. "Come on, let's get you home. I'll drive."

"M'fine," Blaine mumbled, feeling dizzy, before passing out. He collapsed to the ground with a thud before Santana had the chance to catch him again.

Santana called 9-1-1.

* * *

**A/N: Again, not at all how I planned for this chapter to go, but… yeah. Anyway, review please :)**


	3. Change Is Good

Chapter 3: Change Is Good

Blaine woke up in a hospital bed, but he didn't remember how he had ended up there. He looked around with his eyes barely open, noticing he had an IV in his left wrist and a brace on his right one. He tried to move the latter and winced. He must have sprained it or something, but, again, he didn't know how.

"You guys, he's awake," he heard someone say. He realized it was Charlie's voice and had to stop himself from flinching. After all, it was only his husband. And he loved Charlie. He did. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. He loved Charlie, so he shouldn't be upset that he'd come to visit Blaine at the hospital.

"Blaine, you scared the hell out of me," Santana said, though she didn't sound truly angry. She was the first to approach his hospital bed and offer him a warm smile. "How're you feeling, Hobbit?" she said with a bit of a teasing tone.

"My wrist hurts. And my head hurts," Blaine told her, his voice raspy.

"You sprained your wrist when you fell and you got a concussion when you hit your head on the ground. You took a pretty hard fall," she told him. "Do you remember anything?"

Blaine shook his head slowly, wincing at the sudden pain it brought to his head. "Not really," he said, sighing. "I was drinking, right? I always end up in a stupid mess when I drink."

Santana smiled. "You're just realizing this now, dummy? Alcohol, I'm sorry to say, isn't the way for you to party. It doesn't even make you fun. You just get all sad, or sometimes angry. And then you always pass out. Ever since High School, it's been the same." Blaine was honestly surprised by how gentle Santana was being. Then she leaned down to whisper something in his ear so no one else in the room would hear. "I've always kind of had a soft spot for you, Hobbit. We're kind of friends. Don't screw it up."

"Thanks, Santana," was all he could say. He was slightly confused and stunned by her kindness towards him. She hardly ever acted like that, but Blaine was glad that she chose now to be a good friend.

Next to step up to his bed was Charlie, who received a glare from Santana. He offered Blaine a charming smile, the one he knew Blaine couldn't resist no matter how many times he repeated meaningless apologies.

"Hey, B," he said softly, acting so innocent and concerned. _Gotta give him some credit for acting, _thought Santana with a knowing scowl. It didn't take a genius to take two guesses at where those bruises on Blaine's face came from. "So… you passed out. Why? It can't have only been the alcohol."

Blaine froze, hands shaking. "I-I'd rather not talk about it h-here… When we get home," he promised.

"We need to talk about this, Blaine!" he said, raising his voice slightly. He raised his hands, too, looking angry. His fists came down on the edge of Blaine's hospital bed. Blaine flinched and Santana immediately sprung forward, pushing Charlie away.

"Stay away from him," she said, "or you're gonna find out just what kind of neighborhood I grew up in." Santana cracked her knuckles, shoving him in the chest. Charlie stood up calmly.

"Stay away from _me_, or I'll file a restraining order. I'm sure that's something you're familiar with," he smiled sweetly, but there was that same usual coldness in his eyes.

"Alright, listen up—!"

"Stop!" Blaine cried just as Santana raised a hand to hit Charlie. "Don't hurt him!"

Santana turned to him and her expression immediately softened as she went to sit down in the chair beside his bed. "Sorry. Just… be careful, alright?" she pleaded warily.

"I-I'm always careful," Blaine stammered. He swallowed nervously and glanced at Charlie, shrinking under the pressure of his husband's cold eyes. "I'll be okay, Santana. Thank you, but I'm okay."

Santana nodded reluctantly and took her seat on the other side of the room so Charlie could sit beside his husband. Next to step forward, to Blaine's surprise, was Kurt. He didn't sit down, but he stood on the left side of Blaine's bed while Charlie stayed planted on the right side. Charlie was subtle about giving Kurt a dirty look. He had always known that he would never compare to the blue-eyed man; not in Blaine's eyes, at least.

"H-Hi," Kurt said with a weak smile. "I wanted to talk to you but I don't know what to say."

"It's okay," Blaine smiled brightly despite his increasingly painful headache. "I'm glad you're here."

"Y-Yeah," Kurt nodded shortly. "Santana called me and told me that you passed out, so I caught the first cab here." He smiled a bit more, holding Blaine's hand. He was careful about the IV.

After too long of the two staring at each other and smiling, Charlie cleared his throat loudly, startling both of them. Blaine almost yelped and immediately let go of Kurt's hand, taking a shaky breath. He couldn't start panicking now, not with so many people in the room. He saw Charlie, Santana, Kurt, and even Puck. They'd become pretty close when they both ended up at NYU. Looking around the room, Blaine took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He sighed in relief when he felt his heart rate slowing to a normal pace. He looked at Charlie and forced a smile. "S-Sorry…" he mumbled. He looked down, picking at the blanket with his aching hands.

Kurt looked between Charlie and the bruises on Blaine's face. They hadn't been there that morning when Blaine had left Kurt's apartment; that Kurt knew for certain. But could they have gotten there from when he fell in the bar? Such dark bruises wouldn't have formed so quickly, right? Kurt didn't know. All he knew was that Blaine had bruises that weren't there before. And Charlie and Santana were the only two to interact with him between then and when Kurt arrived at the hospital. That had to mean something.

As Charlie talked to the doctor in an annoyed tone, Blaine smiled at something that Kurt was telling him.

"You left your socks on my couch this morning," he said with a half-hearted laugh.

"So that's where they went," Blaine said with a smile towards his best friend. "So… why'd you come all the way here to see me? You could have just called if you didn't want to leave your apartment."

"I'm fine," Kurt assured quickly, wringing his hands in his lap. "And I came because I wanted to talk to you. I didn't know he'd already be here when I came," he said quietly, nodding subtly towards Charlie.

"I'm glad you did," Blaine said, wishing Kurt would hold his hand. "I want someone here who actually cares…" he trailed off.

Kurt looked at him in confusion for a brief moment before they heard Charlie clearing his throat in the doorway. Blaine quickly broke eye contact with Kurt and looked at his husband with a forced smile. Charlie returned the smile, much more convincingly than Blaine had, before taking his seat beside his husband. "You can leave now," he snapped at Kurt a moment later. Kurt jumped slightly, looking at Blaine apologetically before grabbing his coat and leaving.

"Bye, Kurt," Blaine said weakly as he watched Kurt go. Oh, how he wished he wasn't such a coward. If he wasn't a coward, he might have asked Kurt to stay, not bothering to listen to what Charlie had to say about it. Kurt was his friend, and if he wanted him there then he could have him there. Charlie shouldn't have been able to take that away from him.

But he did. He always did.

"You don't need him here," Charlie stated, looking directly at Blaine. Blaine met his eyes slowly and nodded subtly. "I'm here and that's all you need," he said, angry fire burning behind the coldness in his eyes.

"O-Okay," Blaine agreed, nodding again. Charlie smiled, then, and leaned down to kiss Blaine's lips lightly. Blaine let him.

And he felt nothing. But he blamed that on the fact that he was exhausted and not feeling well. Normally he felt a fluttering in his stomach, which he thought to be what all the young-and-in-love couples called 'butterflies.' What he didn't bother giving thought to, though, was the fact that it was purely nerves and anxiety; not the good kind that you get when being intimate with someone, either. He preferred to assume that kissing Charlie felt… good.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Santana interjected, stepping forward and pushing Charlie back a few inches by his shoulder. "Blaine needs to rest. I think you," she looked at Charlie, as if threatening him, "should go home. I'll call you when he wakes up." She looked the man up and down and smiled too sweetly, shooing him away. Charlie shot her a glare before standing and leaving the room, leaving only Santana in the room with Blaine. Puck had left when Kurt had. He wanted to make sure Kurt was okay, or at least as okay as he was going to be.

He smiled at Santana, suddenly feeling less tense. "Thanks. I didn't want to make him angry by saying I wanted him to leave for a bit…"

Santana looked at him with concern, gently touching his right forearm from where she sat beside the bed. "Blaine… how did you get those bruises?" she asked softly, gently brushing her thumb under his eyes where the bruises were. He winced and she withdrew her hand, apologizing.

"It's nothing," Blaine said quickly. "I just fell, remember?"

"The bruises were there before you fell," she observed, remembering their conversation from earlier at the bar. She'd noticed the bruises but hadn't thought anything of it at the time.

"No, they weren't," Blaine said in a panic, shaking his head despite his pounding headache. "It was dark. You could have been seeing things. I just hit one of the tables when I went down. You said I did, and that's how I hit my head. So that's when I got the bruises," he rushed out.

"Blaine," she said firmly while still keeping her voice and eyes gentle. "Blaine, you don't have to lie to me. I won't tell anyone, I promise. I just want to help you."

"Y-You won't tell anyone?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Not if you don't want me to," Santana promised. Of course, she would love to send that creep named Charlie to prison for domestic abuse, but she needed to get Blaine to talk to her. And this seemed to be the only way he would trust her with the secret.

"Okay," Blaine agreed quietly. He shut his eyes tightly and opened them again before speaking. "Charlie… he hits me. Like… a lot. He hits me when he gets angry, so I try really hard not to make him angry. Then he makes it up to me and I forgive him, because I know he's trying to change. But he goes to therapy. He's trying to control his temper better…" he defended weakly, watching Santana's face for any trace of disbelief. He only saw sadness in her eyes.

"You deserve better," she said simply.

"No," Blaine blurted out. "He… He loves me, Santana. He tries. I know he loves me. Why else would he want me to stay? He always asks me to stay. No one's ever asked me to stay before," he admitted, desperately trying to get Santana to understand.

"I hate to say it, Blaine; I really do. But he's using you. He just wants you all to himself as his own friend with benefits. He doesn't care about you. He cares about your looks—"

"Stop!" he pleaded. "Please, just stop. That's not true. You're lying. You don't know him at all," Blaine said angrily, tears building up in his swollen eyes.

"And you do?" she challenged.

"I…" he hesitated, which was enough for Santana.

"Exactly," Santana said sadly. "Listen, I want what's best for you, Blaine. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. And you can't tell me that you wouldn't be happier if you weren't scared all the time."

"I'm not scared…" he said unconvincingly, though he couldn't help imagining what it would be like if he didn't have to try so hard to keep Charlie's temper at bay.

"That's a lie and you know it, Blaine," she said.

"I suppose it would be less stressful," he admitted hesitantly. Santana smiled slightly and rubbed his shoulder lightly.

"You could even move in with me if you'd like," she offered.

"Are you suggesting I leave him?" he asked quietly, biting his lip. He wasn't sure how that would boil over. He wasn't even sure how Charlie would react. It wouldn't be pretty, that was for sure.

"I think it's for the best," she nodded.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course," she smiled.

After a while, Blaine slowly fell asleep. He was exhausted, and he definitely needed it.

Santana watched him sleep as she thought about what he'd told her. She'd suspected for a while that he was the victim in an abusive marriage, but she'd had no idea just how bad it was. Blaine truly believed he deserved the abuse, so he accepted it because he always thought he'd done something wrong. He thought it was his fault, and Charlie had planted those thoughts in his head. Blaine thought it was acceptable for Charlie to continue doing what he did as long as he apologized and begged for Blaine to stay.

All Blaine had ever wanted was to feel wanted. He may be older now, but he was still just the same scared, damaged little boy he was in High School.

After about thirty minutes, Blaine started mumbling in his sleep. Santana couldn't make out any words, but she swore she heard a name. Kurt's name.

Sighing, she remembered another thing that made Blaine feel like he had to accept such a rotten excuse of a husband.

He was in love with Kurt. She'd known since High School. Everyone knew, actually. Everyone… except Kurt. Kurt was clueless about that type of thing. Then he'd met Dean when they were nineteen and he was too far gone for Blaine to even make his move. It was too late.

Santana remembered it all very clearly, watching as her friend slowly tore himself apart. It was right after graduation, and Santana didn't remember how or when, but she'd become pretty close with Blaine.

_"Kurt, I'm so proud of you!" Blaine said excitedly, hugging his best friend who was wearing a graduation cap and robe. _

_Kurt grinned and hugged him back. "I can't believe it. I'm finally going to New York!" he exclaimed, pulling back to look at Blaine. Blaine's heart fluttered wildly as he gazed at Kurt's smile. _

_"You made it. And you deserve this more than anyone," he said, truly proud of Kurt. But he couldn't help feeling sad. Kurt was moving to New York and Blaine was still stuck in Lima for another year, fighting his way through High School where he now had no one. He wouldn't even have his best friend to support him in his senior year, and that hurt. He had Santana, who would be graduating with him in a year, but it just wasn't the same. They weren't and never would be as close as he and Kurt were. "In a year, I'll be there, too," he said, brightening a little with a glimpse of hope at the thought. "I'll be there at NYU with you and—"_

_"Actually," Kurt bit his lip, cutting Blaine off quietly. Blaine's smile fell. "I'm not going to NYU. I found this really nice college that's in New York and it's perfect for the Performing Arts. NYADA," Kurt said excitedly. _

_"Oh…" Blaine nodded. "Right. Well, I'm glad you're happy," he said truthfully. He didn't understand why Kurt hadn't told him, but he was happy for his friend nevertheless. "You deserve it," he added with a sincere smile. _

_"I'm gonna miss you, you know," Kurt said, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder and smiling softly at him. "I'm gonna miss you a lot."_

_"You'll forget all about me up there at NYADA," Blaine joked, though the thought scared him to death. He didn't want to lose Kurt as a friend, ever. _

_"Don't count on it," Kurt said seriously, wrapping Blaine up in a hug once more. They were in an empty auditorium since everyone else had left shortly after the graduation ceremony. But Blaine had stayed to congratulate Kurt personally. "I'm never saying goodbye to you, Blaine," he murmured in his ear. "You're my best friend and I don't plan on losing you just because I'm going to New York. In a year, it'll be just like before, except better. Because we'll be in New York," Kurt said excitedly. He sighed happily, pulling away from the hug again to look at Blaine. Blaine just stood there, watching Kurt with a fond smile. "I can't believe I finally made it." _

_"I can," Blaine smiled. "You're better than all of them, Kurt. They tried to beat you, but you pushed through and now it's your turn to be a star. I better see your name in shining lights when I get to New York," he teased with a wink. Kurt laughed happily and kissed Blaine's cheek loudly. _

_"That's why I love you. And don't worry, you will. You'll have to come see my first show."_

_"I'll be in the first row," Blaine promised, still smiling warmly. _

One Year Later:

_"Blaine, I'm coming home," Kurt said into the phone. _

_"You're coming home?" Blaine spluttered. "But… what about New York? What about NYADA?"_

_"Okay, calm down," Kurt laughed fondly. "I'm coming home for Nationals. You didn't let me finish."_

_Blaine was glad Kurt couldn't see him blush. "Oh… Right… I knew that. Well, that's great! I can't wait to see you!"_

_"I know," Kurt returned excitedly. "I have someone I want you to meet, too."_

_"Oh, really?" Blaine asked curiously, smiling. _

_"Oh, you're going to love him, Blaine," Kurt gushed, and Blaine suddenly had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. "He's absolutely gorgeous, I'm telling you. I can't wait for you to meet him. Oh!" he squeaked excitedly. "Dean! Hi, honey!" he said as the door opened and his boyfriend walked in the apartment. Kurt covered the phone with his hand and Blaine heard what sounded like a short kiss. _

_Blaine felt his heart sink and he didn't even bother waiting for Kurt to return to the phone before he hung up. He dropped his phone on the bed and crumbled until he was sitting with his back against the side of his bed. He'd just been coming into his room when Kurt called, and he'd been pacing around the room throughout their conversation. Now he was sitting in a heap on the floor, almost able to _hear _his heart shattering. _

_After all this time, he was still in love with his best friend, and Kurt had no idea. But Blaine had been making plans ever since Kurt had left Lima. He'd been planning a huge, romantic gesture and he was finally going to be bold and ask Kurt out. The worst he could say was no, right? But now he was too late. Kurt wasn't interested, obviously. Blaine knew that now. Blaine heard his phone ring and he ignored it, knowing it must be Kurt calling him back. _

_Instead, he called Santana._

Santana remembered Blaine calling her that night after Kurt had unknowingly broken his heart. She remembered Blaine telling her every detail about how excited he was to move to New York and how he was finally building up the courage to ask Kurt out. Blaine rambled on and on about Kurt to anyone who would listen. And Santana was the only one who would. They were living together, after all.

Before Kurt had graduated, Blaine had been living with the Hummel/Hudson family. But after Kurt had moved to New York, Blaine insisted that he didn't want to impose on Burt and Carole. So he moved out. But then he had nowhere to go until Santana offered him a spot in her family's guest house. He lived there for his entire senior year, and he talked Santana's ear off every single day about how much he loved Kurt and what not. And she listened, because she'd sort of taken him under her wing. She loved him like a brother, and she vowed to not let anything hurt him.

She never thought she'd see the day when _Kurt _would be the one to hurt him.

"Santana?" Blaine mumbled sleepily from his hospital bed, pulling her from her thoughts suddenly. She looked at him with a soft smile.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have some water?" he asked softly. She nodded and went to the water cooler outside the room to get him a cup of water. She brought it back to him and he drank it with a smile. "Thank you. For everything."

"Of course," she smiled, patting his shoulder. "I love you, Blainers. You know that? And it's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Too long," Blaine agreed with a small smile.

"Remember when we were like brother and sister?" she asked with a light laugh.

"We still are," Blaine told her truthfully. "You're still trying to protect me just like you used to."

"I know I haven't been around," Santana began sadly, "but I'm here now. And I'm going to _keep _protecting you until you don't need me around anymore. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

And that's when Santana got the phone call that was going to put everything into action.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Or maybe I'm not sorry… whoops. So… this just happened. I don't know how. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review :)**


	4. Déjà Vu

Chapter 4: Déjà Vu

Santana picked up her phone and sighed. Blaine frowned in confusion. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Puckerman," she said.

"What does he want? I thought he was taking Kurt home and then going back to work."

"He was," she said uneasily before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"You and Blaine need to get to Kurt's apartment. Like, now!" he said, sounding panicked.

"Blaine's on bed rest," she told him. "What's going on?"

"Kurt's hurt!"

"Well, we're at a hospital, so bring him here, you moron," she said with an eye roll.

"I can't move him, Santana," he said. "I called nine-one-one, but he's unconscious and bleeding really bad. I don't know what to do."

That caught Santana's attention, and she suddenly realized the actual seriousness of the situation. She'd thought it was just Noah being dramatic. "What the hell happened, Puckerman?" she exclaimed. Blaine listened in confusion and concern. He couldn't hear what Noah was saying, but he could tell by Santana's expression that it wasn't good news.

"I don't know," Noah said. "I dropped him off at his place and then I went to get him some coffee because he wasn't feeling so well. And when I got back from the coffee shop, I found him like this on the floor in the kitchen," he said in a rush. "Look, I've been in plenty of fights and seen plenty of injuries, but this is bad. Really bad."

"Put pressure on the wound wherever he's bleeding from," Santana instructed, and Blaine's blood ran cold in horror. Who was bleeding? Why did Santana suddenly look so scared? "You said you called an ambulance, right?"

"Right."

"Okay. Just make sure he's breathing and has a heartbeat and try to stop the bleeding as much as you can before they get there. I'll meet you in front of the hospital. And Noah?"

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Try not to panic. That'll only make things worse."

"Right," he repeated. Then he hung up and Santana turned to Blaine.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"What happened? Who's hurt?" Blaine asked hurriedly. He had a pretty good idea, but he didn't even want to think about that possibility.

"Everything's going to be okay," Santana promised, though even she looked unsure. "Just wait here."

"Santana!" he spluttered as he watched her leave the room in a hurry. His heart thudded painfully in his chest as he thought about Kurt. Kurt had been hurt somehow, he knew—that was the only logical answer to why Santana was acting so weird—but he didn't know what had happened. Had they gotten in a car accident? Had he fallen somehow? Blaine had no way of knowing.

Feeling helpless, he lied back in his bed and tried to imagine that Kurt was okay, that he was safe. But when he pictured Kurt, all he saw was a bleeding, dying Kurt. He shook his head. That wasn't an image he wanted to think about.

Heart rate still going crazy with anxiety, he struggled to sit up. He knew he shouldn't be getting out of bed, but he had to. He ignored the throbbing pain in his wrist and the pounding headache he had he carefully pulled his IV out of his left wrist and let the tube fall against the beeping machine. He pushed himself up until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Then he stood up, shaky at first. But as he regained his balance, he took a few steps towards the door.

By the time he reached the door, Blaine felt like he was going to pass out. The alcohol had really taken a hard effect on him. With gritted teeth he pulled the door open and stepped out of the room. He had to sit down on one of the waiting room chairs to rest for a moment.

"Get him oxygen!" he heard a female nurse shouting with an air of authority. Blaine looked up quickly and saw several nurses and paramedics pushing a man on a gurney through the hospital halls. Then Blaine saw the face of the injured man and he froze.

"Kurt," he choked out, rising to his feet. He wanted to run to his friend and hold him tight and never let him go, but he couldn't even take one step. As the paramedics rushed past him with Kurt's bloodied body, Blaine tried unsuccessfully to ask what had happened. No one answered him.

"Blaine!" Santana called, rushing forward and catching his weak body in her arms. Carefully, she carried him back to his bed and reattached the IV.

"What happened to Kurt?" Blaine managed, tears streaming down his bruised face.

"We don't know yet," Santana told him, gently stroking his damp hair as she stood beside his bed. "He's going to be okay, Blaine. He's in good hands."

"I need to see him!" he cried. "Please, I need to see him."

"You can when he wakes up—"

"Santana, I need to see him," he stressed, trying to sit up even as Santana gently pushed him back down onto his pillow. "I can't relax when the most recent image I have of him is a bloody, unconscious, and pale Kurt. I need to know that he's okay. Please…"

"Okay," Santana agreed softly, seeing the desperation in his eyes. She helped him to his feet and into a wheelchair so she could roll him to Kurt's room. A minute later, they reached the room and Blaine tried to see through any windows to get a glimpse of Kurt.

"I can't see him," he said sadly. "We have to go in."

"We can't—"

"We have to," Blaine insisted. "I need to see him."

"Alright," Santana sighed tiredly. She pushed the door open and smiled in relief when she saw that Kurt was sleeping soundly with no doctors or nurses surrounding him. She pushed Blaine's wheelchair to Kurt's bedside. Immediately, Blaine reached out and held Kurt's hand with his left one.

"Kurt…" he started, choking on his words. "Kurt, please wake up… Please. I know you can because you're strong. Stronger than whatever did this to you. You can beat anything. You've always proved that. You've always given me courage and right now I really need you to do that for me. Just… wake up, and then it'll be my turn to help you. But I need you to wake up first." He rambled tearfully, squeezing Kurt's limp hand. Blaine looked Kurt over, taking inventory of his injuries.

There was a pretty bad cut on his head and a goose egg there as well. Blaine guessed that most of the bleeding had come from his head. There were bruises all over his face, collarbone, and shoulders. Kurt was shirtless and mostly covered by blankets, but Blaine could just see his arms and shoulders and head. Carefully, he peeled back the blankets and saw bandages around Kurt's torso, which meant he must have an injured rib or a few injured ribs. Blaine couldn't tell if they were broken or bruised. Moving on, Blaine saw bruises on Kurt's left calf and ankle.

He heard a throat being cleared and he knew it wasn't Santana. He looked at Kurt hopefully and saw the man stirring in his sleep, squeezing Blaine's hand tightly. He made little huffing noises and whimpered a few times as he struggled to wake up through the haze of the pain medication. "Blaine," he rasped, looking at his friend. Blaine looked at him and smiled softly.

"It's me," he confirmed.

"C-Charlie," Kurt managed, his voice ragged and strained. "He… hurts you."

Blaine tensed, but he nodded. If he was going to stand up to Charlie, there was no reason for his best friend to be kept in the dark about the abuse any longer. "How did you know?" Blaine whispered.

"Because he… he hurt me, too," Kurt whispered back. "I don't know how," he continued, clearing his throat to make his speech more clear, "but he got into my apartment. He took me by surprise and… and he said he'd kill me if I ever came near you again," he admitted. Blaine froze in shock.

"He said what?" he whispered, hoping he'd misheard everything Kurt just told him.

"You can't go home to him, Blaine," Kurt begged. "You can't let him hurt you again. Please don't go back to him."

"I'm leaving him," Blaine said quietly. "Especially now that he hurt you. Hurting me is one thing, but he's gonna pay for laying a finger on you," Blaine promised. "I'm going to make sure he ends up behind bars. I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine whispered, squeezing his hand.

"I know. It's not your fault, though," Kurt promised, his voice slowly evening out to its usual angelic quality. Blaine offered a small smile and Kurt tried to do the same. He was obviously still struggling, but distractions seemed to help him deal with the pain of loss more easily.

"I love you," Blaine blurted out. "I mean… I'm really glad you're okay. I care about you too much to lose you," he backtracked, quickly losing his confidence.

"I love you, too, you know," Kurt said with a small smile. It was slowly becoming easier to smile around Blaine, he noticed. "I have for a long time. You truly are my best friend. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"I'd be lost without you," Blaine admitted, blushing. Kurt quirked an eyebrow curiously when he noticed the flush of Blaine's cheeks. He'd never really noticed anything like that before. "Kurt… can I ask you a question?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt whispered yes and Blaine cleared his throat to build up his courage. "Can I kiss you?"

"K-Kiss me?" Kurt repeated in shock. Blaine nodded slowly and waited anxiously for Kurt to reply.

"I-It might make you feel better, to be honest. Help take your mind off things…" Blaine added.

Kurt looked thoughtful. He looked at Blaine's hopeful expression and bit his lip. He thought back to that night four years before, where kissing had led to more and more had been a mistake. But they weren't drunk. And he did need a distraction. Besides, Blaine was his best friend. What was the harm? He vaguely remembered _liking _kissing Blaine at that party, anyway, so he figured it was worth a try. Anything to take his mind off of things for a while.

"You can kiss me… if you want to," he murmured, looking at Blaine. Kurt's eyes flickered between Blaine's lips and his hazel-green eyes.

"I want to," Blaine breathed out in near desperation. He slowly leaned forward and gently cupped Kurt's bruised face in his left palm. With one last unsure look into Kurt's dazzling blue eyes, Blaine closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together.

Kurt responded with an involuntary moan, weakly reaching his right hand up and around to cradle the back of Blaine's head. He could barely find a coherent thought in his jumbled head, but what he knew for certain was that he didn't want to stop kissing Blaine. This was nothing like kissing Dean, he thought. But it felt good. It was warm and kind and passionate in a way he hadn't experienced in a long time.

It was so… _Blaine. _And Kurt liked it. He liked it a lot. He knew he shouldn't, because he was still grieving and he was far from ready to move on with his life, let alone find a new love interest. But that didn't change the fact that Blaine Anderson was an _amazing _kisser.

Before long, Blaine broke away from the kiss and collapsed with a thumb back into his wheelchair. His cheeks were flushed scarlet and his eyes were wide. And his lips were puffy and so utterly kissable, according to Kurt.

"That was…"

"Wonderful," Kurt finished for him, offering a small smile. He was thoroughly distracted, and all because of Blaine and his talented lips. "Can we do that again sometime?" he asked shyly.

"If you want to," Blaine said breathlessly. "But not until…" he shut his eyes to clear his head. "Not until I get things sorted out with Charlie. I'm filing for divorce. Finally," he added with a weak smile.

"I'm proud of you, Blaine," Kurt said seriously. "So… is there any way they'd let you spend the night in my room? I don't like being alone in hospital rooms. They freak me out." Blaine laughed lightly, bringing his hand down to hold Kurt's hand again.

"I'm sure Santana can get them to work something out."

"I'm sure she can."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, shorter chapter. Partly because it's just a filler and partly because I'm out of ideas for this chapter and I need to go to sleep. Plus I wanted to get this posted tonight. It isn't too terribly short, though, I hope. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think :) I definitely have ideas for future chapters, just nothing that would fit in this chapter without seeming forced. Hope you enjoyed the Klaine kissing ;) **


	5. Finally I See

Chapter 5: Finally… I See

Of course, Santana was able to work something out.

That night, Blaine slept in Kurt's hospital room. They'd brought in a second bed so that he could put it next to Kurt's. Kurt didn't say anything, but Blaine could tell he was glad for the extra bit of comfort. He hadn't really slept much since Blaine had left his apartment that morning.

It was now late into the night and Santana had left the hospital to give Kurt and Blaine some privacy. Kurt fell asleep soon after she left, only because Blaine was holding his hand and singing a soothing lullaby for only Kurt to hear.

Despite falling asleep easily, his dreams couldn't be quite so peaceful. He dreamt of tonight's events at his apartment.

_"Noah, just come in!" Kurt called miserably from where he lay on the living room couch. "Stop knocking! You left it unlocked, remember?" _

_He groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He heard the door open and mumbled something about coffee and two sugars, but no coffee was put next to him on the coffee table. Confused, he shifted and looked up to see Charlie rather than Noah. He gasped and sat up suddenly, pulling a pillow to his chest. "W-What are you doing here?" he asked, searching his cold eyes for any answers. _

_"I told you a long time ago to stay away from Blaine," Charlie said calmly, hands in his pockets. Kurt gulped and waited for the man to continue. He's always thought there was something off about Blaine's husband, but he never could figure it out. Now he thought he might have a pretty good idea. "Now you're about to see what happens when I don't get my way." Charlie's eyes seemed to go black and he pounced forward suddenly, shocking Kurt. _

_Kurt gasped in surprise and fear as he was pulled up from his spot on the couch and trapped in a headlock by Charlie. Fortunately, being married to a military soldier for almost three years, he'd picked up a few fighting skills. He kicked his foot back, hard, and hit Charlie in the shin. The taller man hissed in pain and lost his grip on Kurt, who ran towards the kitchen. His eyes locked on the knife block. _

_Just before he reached the counter, Kurt was yanked back by the collar of his shirt and he choked on his own breath as Charlie shoved him up against the fridge and kneed him in the ribs. Kurt cried out in pain and fell to the floor just as Charlie knelt down with a knee over Kurt's torso to hold him down. Charlie's fist collided with Kurt's face several times, leaving him with a bloody nose and aching pretty much everywhere else. _

_Barely able to think straight, Kurt quickly opened the cupboard closest to him and pulled out the air freshener. He sprayed it in Charlie's eyes as an alternative to mace spray. Charlie howled in pain and his eyes filled with tears as he backed away slightly from Kurt, rubbing at his stinging eyes with the balls of his hands. Kurt took the opportunity to pull himself to his feet by the edge of the counter and grab a small knife from the sink. He couldn't reach the knife block from where he stood, but this would do. _

_"You're going to pay for that, slut!" Charlie said angrily, standing up and stalking towards Kurt. Flinching at the word, Kurt backed up until he was cornered in the small kitchen. He held the knife out in front of him. _

_"Don't come near me!" he warned shakily. _

_Charlie didn't listen. He charged forward and wrapped his hands around the knife handle just before the blade cut into his side. Kurt struggled to keep his hold on the handle, using all of his strength to push the blade towards Charlie. Kurt was stronger than Charlie gave him credit for, and before long the taller man had a knife lodged in his shoulder. He cried out, pushing back from Kurt and effectively making the scared man fall to the floor. _

_Standing tall over Kurt, Charlie glowered down at him. Kurt whimpered and held a hand to his bleeding head. He'd hit it on the counter when he fell the second time. "If you _ever _come near Blaine again, I'm going to kill you." Kurt froze, his head fogging up. He was getting dizzy. With a soft thud, he collapsed flat on his stomach, falling unconscious as Charlie left the apartment. He'd already pulled the knife out of his shoulder and wrapped his small scarf tightly around it to serve as a bandage, so he was in much better shape than he left Kurt in. _

Right at the moment that Kurt's eyes shut in the dream, he woke up in his hospital bed. He woke up with heavy breathing, clutching at the sheets in panic. The sudden noise caught Blaine's attention easily because he was still awake, so he turned to Kurt. "Kurt? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kurt said quickly, taking in a big breath. He held it for a moment before breathing out.

"It's not just nothing," Blaine said knowingly, his tone gentle. "Kurt, you know you can tell me anything. I just want to help you."

"I had a nightmare about Charlie attacking me," Kurt whispered, squeezing Blaine's hand when it was offered. He was careful, though, because it was Blaine's injured hand that was closest to him. "I was just… so scared." He shut his eyes tightly, squeezing Blaine's hand again.

"Do you want to tell me more about what happened?" Blaine asked softly.

"It couldn't hurt…" Kurt slowly opened his eyes, looking over at Blaine even though it hurt to move. "So, I was expecting Noah to be coming back with coffee. And I didn't think to lock the door because I live on the top floor and no one would think to rob the top floor of anything big, so I figured I was fine, you know? But then I heard knocking, which makes a little bit of sense now that I think of it because Charlie was probably trying to make me think it was someone I knew. So I just told him to walk right in. Then he took me by surprise and grabbed me in a headlock.

"Luckily, Dean taught me a little bit of self-defense last year, so I was able to get out of the headlock by kicking Charlie's legs. Anyway, I got away and ran to the kitchen to grab a knife or something to protect myself. But he grabbed me and hit me again so I fell on the floor," he explained, his words rushed as he recalled the memory. "Then he just kept hitting me until I was able to spray him with Febreze." Blaine smiled a little when Kurt did. "That's when I finally managed to grab a knife. And he charged me so I held the knife out, but he sort of grabbed it and we were pushing it back and forth. Then I pushed it forward and stabbed it into his shoulder." Blaine's eyes widened, surprised. He was also surprised that his face didn't hurt as much as it had before. The nurses must have set his broken nose while he'd been unconscious at first. He was glad they had. "That's when he sort of backed off, but I fell again when he shoved me and that's when I hit my head on the counter," Kurt continued, pointing subtly towards the cut and bump on his head. "Luckily no concussion, I guess." They both smiled in agreement. "Then he just left, saying he'd kill me if I came near you again."

Blaine's smile fell. "What else did he say to you? I know there's got to be something else."

"He…" Kurt trailed off. He didn't want to say the word aloud. He knew he wasn't a slut. He was proud of that fact. And Charlie didn't even know about what had happened between him and Blaine at the college party four years before. But they were drunk and didn't really know what was happening, so that didn't count. In fact, now that he thought about it, Kurt hardly remembered anything that happened after that first kiss he and Blaine had shared.

"What did he say?" Blaine repeated softly, heart sinking slightly. He hated that Charlie had not only hurt Kurt physically, but with his hateful words as well. Both were usually only directed towards Blaine, and he would honestly be fine with living with that if it meant Kurt didn't have to face it.

"He called me a slut," he whispered, his voice breaking on the last word. Kurt shut his eyes tightly and a few tears slid of his eyelashes and down his cheeks. "I'm not, Blaine… I'm not… right?" He didn't look up, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Of course, you aren't," Blaine assured him quickly, reaching for Kurt's hand again and carefully rubbing his thumb over his friend's knuckles. "You're the most amazing person I know, Kurt. And… he doesn't know you. What he says doesn't mean anything." Blaine felt like his heart was in his throat as he realized the truth of his words.

_What he says doesn't mean anything. _

For three years, Blaine had been trying to convince his own self-conscious mind of that, but his mind never cooperated. He'd always let himself be hurt by Charlie's words. He'd always trusted that his husband knew what he was talking about when he said Blaine should do such and such to look _better. _But it was all a lie; and he knew that now, even if he was afraid to admit what that meant. It meant that no one, even his own husband, had never truly loved him like that. Sure, Kurt and Santana did, but that was different. They were friends. Kurt didn't see him as more than that, and Santana was gay, so…

"Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt asked softly, squeezing Blaine's hand to bring him back to reality. "What are you thinking about?"

_I'm thinking about the fact that nobody loves me, _he thought to himself. "Just that I'm glad I won't have to deal with Charlie for much longer," he said instead. It was true; it just wasn't what he was thinking about at the moment. "I'm so relieved that I'm leaving him. I just have to not chicken out."

"You can do this," Kurt murmured supportively, offering a smile. He was feeling much better after Blaine's reassurance. Blaine always managed to make him feel better. "And I'll help you if you want—"

"I don't want you near him," Blaine cut him off, shaking his head slowly. "I don't even want him looking at you. And, uh, Santana already said she'd come along with me so I wouldn't chicken out. You don't have to worry, okay?" he smiled slightly.

"Okay," Kurt agreed with an uneasy smile. While he didn't know Santana very well, he knew she'd taken Blaine in after Kurt had moved out of Lima. So he had faith that she would protect him from Charlie if he got angry. "So… you're really leaving him?"

"I am," Blaine nodded slowly, turning his head more so that he could rest it sideways to look at Kurt. He smiled. "I finally see that I should have a long time ago. When he hurt you… that finally knocked some sense into me and made me realize that he isn't going to change."

"Glad I could help," Kurt joked lightly, smiling at Blaine. "I still don't fully understand why you never told me about any of this before, though. I mean… we tell each other everything. We always have." His smile fell as he watched Blaine's face crumple. He looked so young and so small that Kurt just wanted to wrap him up in a bear hug and never let him go. It wasn't fair for someone as wonderful as Blaine to go through all the crap that he had. First he lost his parents because they didn't accept who he was, hated him for it in fact. The thought made Kurt's blood boil. Then, for a reason Kurt didn't understand, he'd married a terrible man who didn't deserve Blaine. And, as far as Kurt knew, he'd been abused by Charlie for three years now.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered. He didn't seem to know what else to say. Kurt assured him it was okay and that he had nothing to be sorry for. None of this was his fault.

"I wish I could hug you right now," Kurt said longingly, hating the look of utter brokenness on Blaine's face. "I don't know how to make this better…"

"Will you…" he trailed off at first, his face contorting in discomfort and uncertainty. "Will you sing to me? That always seems to calm me down…" he said as a single tear trailed down his bruised face.

"Of course," Kurt said with a soft smile. He reached out to hold Blaine's hand and rubbed over Blaine's knuckles with his thumb. He started to sing. Blaine smiled at their linked hands as he listened to his friend's voice.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed…_

_When you get what you want but not what you need…_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep…_

_Stuck in reverse…_

_And the tears come streaming down your face…_

_When you lose something you can't replace…_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste…_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home…_

_And ignite your bones…_

_And I will try…_

_To fix you._

Blaine let more tears fall as he listened to the song. He couldn't believe how perfectly the lyrics fit to both of their situations. Though… Kurt didn't know just how fitting it was.

_High up above or down below…_

_When you're too in love to let it go…_

_But if you never try you'll never know…_

_Just what you're worth…_

_Lights will guide you home…_

_And ignite your bones…_

_And I will try…_

_To fix you…_

"Thank you," Blaine whispered, squeezing Kurt's fingers gently. He offered a weak smile as Kurt finished the song. "That was beautiful. I've always loved hearing you sing."

He could have sworn he saw Kurt blush. "You're too sweet. Do you feel a little better now?"

"I do," Blaine nodded. His eye lids felt heavy even as he smiled at Kurt.

"Get some sleep, B," Kurt instructed him, patting his hand lightly. "You need it."

"I'm fine," he said through a yawn.

Kurt laughed fondly. "Just go to sleep, Blaine. It's not like I'm going anywhere while you're sleeping."

"True," Blaine said with a bit of a smirk. Kurt glared playfully at him.

"If I wasn't so sore, I'd smack you across the head for that little smirk of yours."

Blaine stuck his tongue out like a five-year-old. And Kurt laughed, swatting his arm. "I swear you're still a five-year-old in a twenty-seven-year-old body. I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you love me?" Blaine tried with a cheesy smile, just wanting to hear the words.

"Of course, I love you," Kurt conceded. "Now take your nap like a good little toddler," he said with a condescending tone that was, of course, meant to be taken as a joke.

Blaine pouted. "I'll have you know I stopped toddling by the time I was four. I have very good balance."

"I'm sure you do," Kurt laughed. "But you still need sleep."

"Goodnight, Kurtie," Blaine said with a wide grin. Kurt swatted his arm again and he pouted once more before closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep. Kurt soon followed, and his sleep was much more peaceful this time around.

* * *

Later that morning, around eight or nine, Kurt woke up. He looked over at Blaine despite his soreness, and smiled. Blaine was still sleeping soundly, a content smile on his face. Kurt hadn't seen him looking so peaceful in a very long time.

While Blaine slept, Kurt decided to call Rachel and fill her in on what had happened. He hadn't seen Rachel in a while, and he knew she'd be missing him. Because, even when he had seen Rachel and Finn, he hadn't spoken to them. He'd mumbled what they thought was a 'thank you' for the food they'd brought, but that was it.

"Hi, Kurt," Rachel said as she picked up the phone. "How are you doing?"

"Better than I have been," he told her truthfully. "I've been talking to Blaine, and he's been… helping me. He's helped me a lot so far."

"That's good," Rachel said happily. "It's great to hear from you. You're staying healthy, I hope?"

"I'm trying," Kurt admitted, sighing. "It's hard but I'm trying. And like I said, Blaine's helping me through a lot of it."

"He really cares about you, Kurt. He always has."

"I know," Kurt smiled, glancing at Blaine. "I'm lucky to have him."

"And don't forget it," Rachel half-scolded. "So… I stopped by your apartment this morning."

"And?" he prompted, confused.

"I checked your mail."

Kurt groaned. "Rachel, you know I hate when you read my—"

"There's a letter from Dean's unit," she told him. He froze, nearly dropping the phone.

"W-What does it say?"

"I haven't opened it."

"Well, bring it to me, then! I'm at the hospital nearest to my apartment. Long story, and I'll explain later, so don't ask why I'm at the hospital. Just… bring me the letter. Room three-oh-five."

"Got it," Rachel piped obediently before hanging up. She really didn't have the heart to argue with him at this point. Not when he was going through a hard time like he was.

Kurt sighed, putting his phone aside and sinking further into his pillows. He was dreading what the letter would say, because the last time he got a letter like that it hadn't been good news, to say the least.

Less than twenty minutes later, Rachel walked into Kurt's hospital room and silently handed him the letter before taking a seat in one of the chairs beside his bed.

Kurt slowly tore the envelope open, swallowing his nerves. He saw that it wasn't formally addressed, and it was from one of Dean's friends in the unit. Kurt remembered his name, Jackson, from when Dean had mentioned him a few times.

Kurt read the letter.

_Kurt Hummel-Wilson,_

_I wanted to wait until I was certain that you'd heard the news before I contacted you, and I want to start by saying that I am truly sorry for your loss. It was, for me as well, a terrible loss. Dean was a good man. _

_Anyway, to the point. I knew Dean very well, probably more so than any of the other men in our unit. I regret to say that he never mentioned you, not to me at least. I only found out about you when I attended his funeral. Before then, I was under the impression that our love affair was completely innocent. I know now that it was not at all. _

_I will go to my grave saying that Dean was a good man, but he was also a very lonely man. He missed you terribly, I'm sure, and his only way to cope with that was to find comfort in the arms of another. Me. I cannot even imagine how much you must be hurting right now, so I'm not going to go into any detail. I will say only that your husband was not as faithful as he vowed to be. _

_Jackson Hammet, Unit 2_

Kurt dropped the paper, his hands shaking as he let his head fall back against the pillows. "He was cheating on me…" he whispered.

"He—"

"He cheated on me," he said more clearly, turning his head to look at Rachel. He wasn't even crying. He felt too numb to do even that.

"Was the letter from the guy who he was—"

"Yes," Kurt stopped her quietly. "Please… don't say it," he murmured.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," Rachel put a hand over his on the bed, in shock and not sure what to do.

"Don't," Kurt shook his head, shutting his eyes and letting silent tears fall.

"Kurt…"

"Please leave. I need to be alone for a while."

"Kurt, I don't think you should—"

"I said go, Rachel," he repeated, not opening his eyes. Wiping away some of his tears gently, Rachel stood and left.

For the next ten minutes, Kurt went between wanting to cry, wanting to scream, and wanting to throw something at the wall. Then he just wanted to cry. He wasn't even angry anymore, which surprised him, but he was sad. He'd always loved Dean with everything he had, and he'd given Dean his life. Why couldn't that be enough? Why couldn't _Kurt _be enough?

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked over and saw that Blaine had woken up, so he quickly wiped away his tears and offered a quivering smile to his friend. "Good morning. Sleep well?" Blaine nodded slightly. "Good."

"Are you… okay? You seem… I don't know… But you were just crying. What's wrong?"

Kurt sighed, shutting his eyes and shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong… I mean, _everything _is wrong, but I feel like I can finally make sense of things. I can finally understand why Dean was being so distant, even when he was home. But he was calling less and less, and I had a feeling that _something _was happening, but…" he trailed off, staring straight ahead at the wall as his eyes slowly opened. "I don't know what to think, to be honest."

"Wait… back up a step," Blaine said, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"He cheated on me. With a guy in his unit," Kurt told him quietly. Blaine looked at him in surprise, instinctively reaching out to hold Kurt's hand. Kurt let him. It was a familiar comfort after all the years they'd known each other. "I always thought he would forever be my soul mate, but I guess I was wrong," Kurt said with a disbelieving shake of his head. "I guess distance gets to us all in the long run… He wasn't even in the states when you and I, you know…"

"I remember. Sort of. I remember kissing you, really, but that's pretty much it. I was so drunk I couldn't remember my own name," Blaine said with a small smile, but then returned to the topic at hand. "So… how'd you find out that he, you know, cheated..?"

"Apparently, the guy who he'd been having an affair with didn't know that Dean was married until he saw me at the funeral. So he wrote me a letter and told me. I kinda feel sorry for the guy, to be honest. We were both victims, not knowing about the other until it was too late to fix anything." Kurt looked down to where their hands were clasped and smiled slightly, squeezing Blaine's fingers gently.

"What are you going to do now?" Blaine asked slowly, watching Kurt's face for any answers.

"I don't know, exactly…" Kurt frowned. "But this makes it just a little bit easier to… move on, you know? I feel like I don't have to feel guilty for moving on with my life. And the betrayal makes me miss him a little less, even if I still love him. Does that make me a bad person? To not miss him so much anymore?"

"It makes you a human," Blaine shrugged, but winced because it jostled his sore arm too much. "It's natural to be hurt. And anything to help… ease the pain, I guess, is better than having your heart break every time you think of him."

"I guess you're right," Kurt smiled slightly, looking over at Blaine fully to meet his eyes. "You know… you always know how to make me feel better. He never could figure out how to do that when I started feeling crappy about myself. He would kiss me and tell me he loved me, but I never actually felt any better, to be honest."

"Well, we have been best friends since, what? Sophomore year?" Blaine smiled when Kurt did. "I think I can say I know you a little bit better than most people in at least some ways."

"Most ways," Kurt corrected with a more genuine smile. "You know me better than I know myself, sometimes."

"Same goes for you," Blaine said seriously. "I mean, you know more about me than my own family does, and even more than Santana does. And she's practically my sister."

"That's because I pay attention," Kurt explained. He bit his lip softly and smiled hesitantly at Blaine. "So… do you feel well enough to sit up again?"

Blaine looked at him with a confused smile. "I guess. Why?"

"No reason," Kurt answered innocently, and Blaine laughed fondly. He loved that they could do that. They could go from talking about something so serious, but they could both easily fall into that easy familiarity that they both took comfort in. Blaine loved any connection between the two of them, but that one was special for some reason.

Still smiling at Kurt, Blaine pushed himself slowly into a sitting position. He winced at the slight pain in his wrist, but shook it off in favor of looking at the smile on Kurt's face. "So…"

"Kiss me?" Kurt asked shyly, taking Blaine by surprise. But the curly-haired boy couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"I think you know the answer to that question," he whispered before leaning down and pressing his lips to Kurt's. It wasn't quite as long or breathtaking as the last one they'd shared, but it was still amazing and they were both grinning by the end of it. They broke apart slowly, Kurt cupping Blaine's cheek gently to keep him close for a moment.

"You're beautiful, Blaine," he murmured, stroking Blaine's cheek with his thumb. "All these bruises… they don't define who you are or what you are. You're beautiful inside and out and I'm so proud of you. Always."

"Not as beautiful as you," Blaine sighed happily, nuzzling into Kurt's hand like a cat. "And I don't really see what there is to be proud of." Kurt frowned, watching Blaine, whose eyes were now closed. "I wouldn't even be doing this if Santana wasn't coming with me to give him the divorce papers."

"Yes you would," Kurt said quietly. "I know you could do this, Blaine, with or without her help."

"I've been trying to every day for the past two and a half years," Blaine said, tensing up and opening his eyes to look at Kurt. "I always tried to leave but somehow he kept convincing me to stay. I don't really understand why I always did. He was horrible to me, Kurt. I don't know why it took me so long to realize that he's never going to change. If he hadn't gone after you, I don't know if I would have, not really," he said seriously, still leaning into Kurt's gentle touch on his face.

"Blaine, I—"

"Hello, Mr. Anderson. Mr. Hummel," the doctor greeted as she stepped inside the room, smiling kindly at them both. Kurt looked to his right, away from Blaine, and smiled slightly.

"Doctor Duncan," Kurt greeted in return.

"How are you gentleman feeling this morning? Better, I hope? I do believe that you, Blaine, will be able to return home after today."

Blaine gulped nervously, nodding slowly.

"And as for you, Kurt," she continued, "I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for at least another day or two. The injury on your head is still fairly serious and your ribs need to take more time to heal without you moving about. But you should be good to go pretty soon." Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," he said. "But, uh, is it alright if Blaine stays here in my room for a bit longer? At least until it's time for me to return home?"

"I think that can be arranged," she said with a smile as she adjusted the IV in Kurt's right wrist. It was giving him a light dose of painkillers for his head and bruised ribs.

"Thanks again," they said together as she left the room, though Blaine's voice could hardly be heard. Kurt returned his gaze to Blaine's pale face. "You're going to be alright, I promise. I'm going to be here for you every minute of it."

"I appreciate that," Blaine smiled small. "I really do. But, I mean, what about you? I know you're still struggling…"

"Honestly?" Kurt said hesitantly. "And I know this sounds terrible, but I actually feel a little bit better knowing that he… cheated. If that makes sense. I don't know what to think, but I feel like I don't have to keep crying over him, you know?" Kurt closed his eyes with a sigh, grimacing in pain. His nose that had been broken before they'd set it was throbbing. "I feel like a horrible person for saying it. I mean, _of course _I miss him. I loved him and still do care for him, but he obviously didn't care about me as he said he did, so I can't help but feel bitter, I guess. It's just confusing."

"You're actually taking this surprisingly well," Blaine commented.

"Maybe it's because I feel less guilty now that I know," Kurt murmured in return. It only took a second for Blaine to catch on.

"Kurt, we were drunk… You don't need to beat yourself up about it…" Blaine said shyly, biting his lip. "I mean… I don't even _remember _what happened after we kissed on the dance floor… I was _really _drunk that night."

"It's funny… I don't remember, either," Kurt said, furrowing his brow in confusion. "But, I mean… it's easy to assume when we end up naked in a bed together, right?"

Blaine couldn't hide his blush. "I guess so."

It was quiet after that, and they didn't meet each other's eyes, though their hands were still loosely linked between the two beds.

* * *

Two days later, Kurt was released from the hospital. Blaine hadn't received any more visits from Charlie, which he was grateful for. Blaine was also grateful, even more so, that Kurt followed through on his offer for Blaine to stay at his place.

They sat in the backseat of a cab headed towards Blaine and Charlie's apartment. It was technically Blaine's, because he was the one who worked to pay for the rent, but he wasn't sure if he was going to fight for it if they went to court. Especially since he had a home thanks to Kurt.

"Santana and I are going to go in and give him the papers, and then—"

"Change of plans," Santana cut him off suddenly, earning a confused look from Blaine. "You're not going up there. I'm going alone and I'm going to meet you two back at Kurt's apartment."

"But Santana—"

He cried indignantly before she cut him off again. "No. I'm not letting him near you. Especially now that I've seen what he's really capable of," she said with a subtle glance at Kurt, who was sitting on the other side of Blaine. Blaine sat in the middle, enjoying the comfort of being surrounded by the only two people he knew he could always trust.

"But I—oh, fine," he finished, seeing Santana's silent warning in her eyes. He knew her well enough to recognize when not to cross her. There were lines even he shouldn't cross, and stopping Santana from protecting her loved ones was definitely one of those lines. Anything else he could pretty much get away with.

"I'm actually glad you'll be safe at my apartment with me, instead of in danger by going to see him," Kurt interjected quietly. He smiled small at Blaine when the curly-haired man turned to look at him. "I'll feel better knowing you're safe. This way I don't have to wait on my own, helpless, hoping you come back unharmed."

"I _can _fight back… you know…" he defended feebly. "I just… _haven't_."

"It's because you're afraid," Santana said empathetically. "But I, on the other hand, won't hesitate to pin that Chuck or whatever his name is to the ground if he so much as tries anything," she added proudly, with an obvious scowl towards Charlie.

Blaine nodded. He hadn't realized just how much he actually hoped that Santana would do something like that until she actually did it. And, though he didn't voice his thanks, he was more than grateful.

Kurt mouthed a 'thank you' to Santana while Blaine looked down at his hands in his lap. He still wore the brace, but his other hand held tightly onto Kurt's.

When they arrived at the apartment, Blaine held his breath as he watched Santana go inside. Then they were on their way back to Kurt's place. When they got there, they immediately crawled into Kurt's bed. Neither of them really had a problem with cuddling. They hadn't since High School, when they had sleepovers frequently and would always cuddle as they fell asleep. Kurt's father had always been skeptical, but he allowed it because Blaine always assured him, sadly, that they were just friends. Nothing more. And Burt trusted Blaine, so he left them alone during their sleepovers, for the most part.

Simply being close to each other brought a kind of comfort that they'd yet to find anywhere else.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine murmured later on when he thought Kurt had fallen asleep. Santana hadn't met them there like she'd promised, but she sent a text to Blaine letting him know she had to get home. It was getting late.

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed sleepily, cracking his eyes open to look at Blaine. "I love you, too."

Blaine paused, his palm flat against Kurt's back as he thought about what he should say. He decided to be bold. After all, he no longer had to feel guilty about wanting someone else. "I mean… I love you, but not like that. I love you… _more _than that," he tried to explain. He really hoped he didn't push Kurt away by finally pushing past his fears and expressing his feelings.

"Oh," was all Kurt said, seeming shocked. Blaine couldn't believe he'd never noticed, since apparently everyone in their High School Glee Club knew about Blaine's love for Kurt. Somehow, Kurt had remained ignorant to the fact that his best friend could have been more than that if he'd given them a shot. But Blaine knew Kurt was never interested. He'd accepted that, no matter how much it hurt.

"Blaine, I'm—"

"You don't have to answer," Blaine said quietly. "I understand if you don't."

"Look, Blaine, I really care about you," Kurt stressed in a whisper, clasping Blaine's hand in his. "But you of all people should know that I'm nowhere near ready to be with anyone new. And you know I love you, you _know _I do. But it can't be so simple sometimes."

"I know," Blaine said, already burying his face in Kurt's shoulder. Gently, though, because he knew Kurt's bruising was still tender and sore. He cried silent tears into Kurt's t-shirt, clinging to his best friend. "I understand."

Kurt listened to Blaine's words. Somehow, Blaine always understood when Kurt disappointed him. Blaine always understood when things got hard.

Kurt just wished _he _could understand what was going on, because he had no idea what to do.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, long chapter! For me, anyway. I've actually written longer, but as of late my chapters are shorter because I don't try to fit everything into one chapter like I used to. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter :) This is longer because the last one was too short. **

**Review please :) Even if you hated it, which I REALLY hope you didn't. **

**Love you, my lovelies. **


	6. Years Gone By

Chapter 6: Years Gone By

**Warnings: Violence, slight mentions of homophobia but not really, assault, and… I think that's it. **

* * *

Blaine was fully healed, and he was, more or less, ready to step into the court room where they would decide whether or not Charlie would be sent to prison.

What he wasn't ready for, however, was the fact that Charlie could somehow afford a _really _good lawyer.

They were able to find no solid evidence of domestic abuse against Blaine. As a result, no one batted an eye when Charlie walked out of the building and to his car with his arm wrapped around Blaine's waist.

"Blaine!"

Blaine sat up in fright, snapping out of sleep instantly at hearing his name. Chest heaving, he looked around and took in his surroundings. He relaxed immediately when he found that he was in Kurt's room rather than his own. There hadn't been a trial. Charlie hadn't taken him back to their apartment. And Charlie hadn't beaten Blaine into unconsciousness and left him alone that night.

It was all a dream.

"Kurt," he choked out just as Kurt wrapped Blaine up tightly in his arms, gently laying him down on the pillows again.

"Shh… it's alright. You're okay, I promise. You're safe…" Kurt murmured soothing words into Blaine's ear until the man's eyelids fell heavily over his tear-filled eyes. Blaine fell asleep, with Kurt there to hold him.

Kurt watched him sleep and brushed his hand through Blaine's unruly curls that fell over his face. It made him sad to think that, even when he'd finally gotten away from Charlie, he couldn't get any peaceful sleep _because _of Charlie.

None of it was fair. Blaine deserved so much better than the lot he'd been handed in life. He deserved the best, and yet he was left with next to nothing.

_Why can't he ever catch a break? _Kurt thought to himself, watching the way Blaine's face screwed up in discomfort. Kurt rubbed his back soothingly, hoping to give him some kind of peace.

Blaine's phone buzzed as he got a text and Kurt picked it up, frowning when he saw who it was.

_If you aren't home in exactly five minutes, you're going to be sorry. Don't even make me have to say what will happen. –Charlie_

Kurt texted back, his face flushed in anger.

_If you don't stay away from Blaine, you're going to wish you'd killed me when you had the chance. Sincerely, Kurt. –Blaine _

It didn't take very long to get a reply.

_So he's with you, then. You're forgetting I know where you live, slut. –Charlie _

_Come near him and I'll kill you, _Kurt texted boldly. He held Blaine closer protectively, noticing that he was shaking. Kurt pulled a blanket up and tightly around Blaine.

_That's cute coming from you. I'll be there soon to pick him up. Have him ready to go if you don't want trouble. Maybe I'll even let you off the hook if you make this easier. –Charlie _

_Not a chance. –Blaine_

Kurt quickly used his own phone to send a text to Santana, telling her to come to his apartment as quickly as she could. Easing out of bed so as not to wake Blaine, Kurt locked the front door, closed all the windows, and locked his bedroom door for good measure. Thinking fast, he gently shook Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine," he said. "Blaine, you have to wake up. It's not safe here. Come on, we have to go."

Blaine groaned pitifully. He reached for Kurt, who was leaning over the side of the bed from where he stood, and latched onto a pillow instead. "Kurt..?" he mumbled, cracking his eyes open.

"It's me," Kurt said with a soft smile. "We have to get you out of here. Charlie's coming and he's angry." That caught Blaine's attention. His eyes snapped open and he immediately sat up, tensing up despite Kurt's gentle hand on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Kurt kneeled beside him on the bed, speaking quickly. "I texted Santana to come here, but I have a feeling he'll get here first, so I locked all the doors. And I'm pretty certain we can get away by climbing down the fire escape. He can't see it from the front door or any of the hallways. We'll be safe there as long as we get down far enough before he can get inside the apartment."

Blaine only nodded, moving forward unsteadily and hugging Kurt's torso. After a second, they broke apart and both rushed to the fire escape. They almost had the glass sliding door open when they heard banging on the front door. Kurt had to put a hand over Blaine's mouth to muffle the cry of fear that almost escaped. It would have given them away.

Silently, Kurt pulled Blaine until they were hidden away in Kurt's closet. They sat on the floor, Blaine shaking as he held onto Kurt's hand like a lifeline.

"What if he—"

"Shh," Kurt cut him off, wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulders. He was more than prepared to protect Blaine if it came to it. "You're gonna be fine," he promised under his breath. He was glad that his closet was on the opposite wall that the door of the bedroom was. That way, Charlie was less likely to hear them.

Kurt felt Blaine flinch as a crash sounded in the living room. It was the door being slammed open. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's shoulder and clung to him, not even bothering to care how pathetic he felt.

They listened carefully as Charlie seemed to be searching through every room in the apartment. Finally, he came to the bedroom, kicking the door open when he realized it was locked. Blaine went completely still, not even daring to breathe.

"Stop hiding, Blaine!" Charlie said loudly. "Stop hiding behind your _friends, _you _coward!" _he shouted, making Blaine flinch again. Kurt held him tighter, hating the affect that Charlie had on Blaine. Blaine shouldn't have to feel so scared all the time. Even before, when Blaine still believed he deserved the abuse, he was still terrified. He didn't want to be treated like that; he just thought that was part of the package of being "in love" with Charlie. "I know you're in here, Blaine," Charlie muttered.

Blaine held his breath to stay quiet, until he couldn't anymore. He let a shaky breath out… and immediately regretted it. He heard Charlie stomping towards them and was only barely aware of Kurt throwing himself in front of Blaine before Charlie could grab the younger man. Blaine couldn't pay attention to what was going on very well, but he could make out a few words and Kurt's slim silhouette.

"Keep your hands off of him!" Kurt demanded, standing in front of Charlie while Blaine still sat on the floor of the closet. Before Kurt could react, he was being pushed against the wall, Charlie's hand wrapped around his throat. Kurt clawed at the hand, unable to catch his breath. Then he was thrown roughly to the side, hitting the floor and gasping for air.

He heard Blaine gasp sharply and looked back to see Charlie on the floor, two wires seemingly attached to his back.

"Are you two alright?" Santana asked from the doorway, holding a stun gun out in front of her. The two wires had been shot out from the gun and were now attached to Charlie's back, sending volts of electricity into him. He lay there, unconscious, while Santana walked towards Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine nodded and got up, running forward to hug Santana. Taken by surprise, she dropped the weapon and wrapped her arms around Blaine in return. "Thank you, Santana," he whispered, burying his face in her shoulder. She nodded silently and rubbed his back, looking at Kurt who was just pulling himself to his feet.

"Of course…" she murmured, hugging him tightly as he cried silently.

"How on earth did you get a stun gun?" Kurt asked her in disbelief.

"I have connections," she explained. Kurt nodded, walking forward and putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder, looking at him in concern.

"Blaine..?"

Blaine turned to him, looking him over for any injuries. He launched himself into Kurt's arms and hugged him tighter than he ever had. "You're okay, right? You aren't hurt too badly? Please say you're okay…"

"I'm just fine," Kurt murmured, hugging Blaine just as tightly and rubbing his back. "Don't worry. You're safe now," he said as he noticed Santana calling 9-1-1. He walked Blaine out of the bedroom and to the living room. They sat on the couch. "Do you want some coffee or something? You didn't sleep much last night…"

"M'fine," Blaine mumbled, lying down with his head on Kurt's lap as the older man stroked his curly hair lightly. "Just hold me..?" he asked.

"Of course," Kurt smiled softly, letting Blaine sit up and crawl into his lap. Blaine sat across Kurt's legs and curled in on himself as he hugged his best friend. He rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and sighed contently, finally letting the tension release from his shoulders.

"Thank you," he whispered, closing his eyes. Exhausted, he fell asleep and Kurt continued to hold him, knowing it was the only comfort that Blaine could find. He only seemed to relax when he was being held by Kurt.

Kurt didn't pay much attention as a group of policemen carried an unconscious Charlie out of the apartment. Normally the voltage of the gun wouldn't have put someone into unconsciousness, but Charlie had hit his head on the wooden floor of the bedroom when he fell. The hit to the head had been just hard enough to knock him out but not quite enough to leave him with a concussion.

Santana and Kurt exchanged a silent conversation and Santana got the message to give them some privacy. She whispered to him that she'd be close by if they needed her. He thanked her with a small smile before she left. Then they were alone.

Several times, Blaine would shuffle around in Kurt's lap and make distressed whining sounds, and Kurt would have to rub his back and soothe him back into a peaceful sleep. A couple of times, Kurt ended up singing to Blaine to calm the man down.

He wasn't sure when he started thinking about it, but eventually his thoughts were filled with Blaine's words from earlier.

_I love you… _more _than that. _

Kurt hadn't known how to respond. Blaine had never said anything about having such strong feelings for Kurt before, and Kurt had never seen any signs. Had Blaine felt like this all along? And why was he telling Kurt now, when everything was so much more complicated than when they were in High School?

None of it made sense.

Well, one thing made sense.

Kurt knew that he loved Blaine back. Some part of him always had. He was just afraid to admit that he loved him as something more than a friend. He'd never thought about the possibility of loving him romantically, not until Blaine had brought it up. Yes, they'd kissed, but Kurt hadn't really been thinking about the idea that Blaine wanted it to mean something more.

Did it mean something more? Kurt froze. He hadn't considered that when he'd kissed Blaine. He'd been going out on a whim and just doing what felt good because he hadn't felt good in _so _long. Much too long for his liking. And Blaine made him feel… good. Blaine made him feel happy, and safe. He made him feel okay again. Somehow, just Blaine's presence was able to take away the constant aching pain in his chest that had stemmed from losing his husband. And now? Now he could focus on taking care of Blaine, because he needed a distraction and Blaine needed someone to hold him when he cried.

And Kurt had always been the one to do that for him. Kurt always held him and comforted him when he was feeling lonely or something bad happened at school. Or even if he'd simply had a bad day, Kurt would be there for him. Always softening the blow by being there for his best friend.

Perhaps, and he had never considered the thought until now, he'd been blind. Perhaps he'd fallen for Blaine a long time ago, and he was only now seeing it because Blaine had expressed his feelings. Why had it taken him so long to use his brain?

Now he knew why nothing felt completely right when he was with Dean. Of course he loved Dean, but obviously they'd had some problems that ran deeper than a disagreement about what night they would have their movie night. The first year had been perfect; Dean was the perfect gentleman, always buying him flowers and planning big, heartfelt, romantic gestures for the sake of making Kurt smile. Then he'd proposed, and Kurt had said yes, and everything had gone downhill from there.

He'd proposed after they'd been together for one year, and they'd agreed to get married when Kurt was twenty-five. Kurt wanted to finish college and Dean wanted to save up money for the perfect wedding. But after the proposal, Dean had tossed the Army card at him unexpectedly. While Kurt wasn't happy about it, he supported Dean and his choice. They said they would get married after Dean's three-year deployment, but then it turned into the five-year deployment. Kurt always hated when Dean cancelled on their date nights. Even when Dean was supposed to be coming home, he always had to "work." Now Kurt just wondered if that "work" had involved the other man in his unit who he'd had an affair with.

It made him wonder: did Dean ever really love him at all? Apparently, he hadn't even mentioned Kurt to any of the guys in his unit. Kurt had always thought they were the perfect pair, but now he had several doubts. He was close to being convinced that Dean hadn't ever cared for him at all. He was also close to convincing himself that he never loved Dean as much as he'd thought. Had he been deluding himself all along? Had he missed his chance to be with someone who truly cared about him and would never hurt him like Dean did by being unfaithful?

Blaine. His thoughts always returned to Blaine. Was Blaine that 'someone' that would finally give him the love he craved?

The minute Dean joined the Army, he became distant. He very rarely told Kurt that he loved him, even during the few weeks at a time that he was home. He almost never told Kurt how much he appreciated him or how special he was. And Dean hadn't even complimented him genuinely since before he'd been deployed. The only reason they even had time to get married was because Dean had a three-week leave and they decided to have just a small wedding with their friends and family.

Kurt had always dreamed of a big, flashy wedding with the man he loved. But he'd settled because he wanted so badly to marry Dean and they could just never find the time to make plans. Or, rather, _Dean _couldn't find the time. Kurt always worked around Dean's plans, because he wanted to spend time with him. At least, he'd always _thought _that's what he wanted. But had he ever really wanted it all with Dean?

All of this thinking made him realize just how bad things were between them. They were distant and always tip-toeing around each other just to avoid an argument when Dean happened to have a weekend off. When Dean kissed him, it was light and fleeting and Kurt felt nothing. Well, he felt something, but what he felt was disappointment because Dean made him feel like he didn't _want _to kiss Kurt. Without either of them realizing it, he'd made Kurt feel unloved, before and after they'd gotten married.

But then he looked at Blaine, who was still sleeping with his head on Kurt's shoulder, sniffling cutely in his sleep. He looked so small and innocent when he was sleeping. And even when he was awake and his eyes showed that he was dying on the inside, he always did his best to show Kurt that he cared. He smiled at Kurt and laughed with him just for the sake of making Kurt happy. Blaine had always made Kurt feel like he was the most special person in the world, and Blaine's ever-loyal friendship was one of the reasons why Kurt's confidence had increased ten-fold since High School.

"I think I love you… more than that," Kurt murmured, looking at Blaine as he repeated Blaine's words from earlier. Honestly, he didn't even care anymore if he was moving on too fast. All he knew was that his heart no longer ached to be loved by someone who would never truly love him back. Because now he had someone who he knew for certain would always be there for him. Someone who would love him and care for him and make him feel like a prince.

Now, all he cared about was Blaine.

Now… all he had to do was find a way to tell Blaine how he felt.

* * *

Blaine was happy while he slept, mostly. He was in the arms of Kurt Hummel, after all. He wondered how his brain even managed to think of nightmares when he was protected by Kurt's warm embrace. But, somehow, it did. It always did.

This time, it wasn't about Charlie, though. It was about something that'd happened in High School. It was when he was a sophomore and Kurt was a junior, and Blaine had never told Kurt what happened that weekend. Well, he never told him how it happened, at least.

_A hand grabbed at his collar and he felt icy breath on his face as he was shoved up against a brick wall between two buildings. A fist collided with the side of his face, knocking him sideways until he hit his shoulder painfully on the ground as he fell. A cry was strangled out of his throat as a foot kicked him in the side. That would definitely leave his ribs bruised, if not broken. _

_"Stop—"_

_His scream was cut off by a gag being stuffed in his mouth and suddenly he could hardly breathe. He was so scared and he couldn't make out the faces of the two teens—he assumed they were teenagers—who were out for his blood. He only heard their quiet words passed through the darkness, though he couldn't hear what they said. _

_Before he could react or even fight back, he was being picked up from the ground by his wrists and ankles. He struggled to free himself from the tight grip, but it was no use. He couldn't even scream. _

_His vision flashed white as he was dropped into a metal dumpster. Luckily, there were a few bags so he didn't hit the hard bottom of the container. But his sleeve caught on something and it was torn as something sharp cut deep into his forearm. It sliced from his elbow to about three inches above his wrist, and he coughed out a silenced cry of pain that was muffled by the gag. _

_"See you at school, Anderson," one of the teens hissed as they slammed the lid of the dumpster shut. Blaine heard quiet laughing as the two walked away._

_After a few seconds of heavy breathing and panic, Blaine managed to pull the gag out of his mouth and throw it aside. He took off his cardigan and wrapped it tightly around his bleeding arm to serve as a bandage and possibly a tourniquet. Then he was left in a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. _

_Biting back tears, he pushed the lid up and carefully climbed out of the dumpster. _

_He went straight to Kurt's house. Kurt asked him what had happened, and he lied, saying he'd fallen off his bike. Obviously skeptical, he took Blaine in anyway and cleaned him up before letting Blaine fall asleep in Kurt's bed. He held him all night and fought off any nightmares that disturbed the boy's sleep. _

It was during this dream that Blaine started whining and shifting around in his sleep, only calming down when he heard Kurt singing to him. From there, his dreams were either peaceful or nonexistent. He slept peacefully for several hours in Kurt's arms.

He didn't wake up and spill his heart out to Kurt about what the dream had been about. Not like he usually did when he had a nightmare with Kurt around to comfort him. Normally he would readily accept Kurt's shoulder to cry on, but this time he just didn't want Kurt to know. He'd never told anyone about what'd happened that night, and he didn't plan to. Just like he didn't plan on seeing the guys who did it ever again. He never wanted to hear that voice that had whispered '_see you at school, Anderson.' _He just couldn't handle it.

So he didn't talk about it. If he didn't mention it, he could pretend it never happened.

So he didn't tell Kurt.

* * *

Hours later, when Blaine woke up, he found himself in Kurt's bed, alone. He panicked just a little because he hated not knowing if Kurt was safe, especially after what had happened that day with Charlie.

"Kurt?" he called out as he sat up, concerned. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sighed, looking around.

"In the kitchen!" Kurt answered. A moment later, Kurt was at the doorway of the bedroom, smiling softly. "Sleep well?"

"Sort of," Blaine shrugged. "Did you get any sleep?"

"I'm fine," Kurt promised, waving him off. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he climbed onto the bed and sat beside Blaine. He rubbed up and down Blaine's back, still smiling softly.

"I'm feeling great," Blaine said, smiling as well.

And he really did. Because he had Kurt there with him.

* * *

**A/N: I was having the hardest time figuring out how to end this chapter, so I hope this suffices. I also hope Kurt's thought process about this makes sense. I tried. **

**Review :)**


	7. Change Is Good 2-point-0

Chapter 7: Change Is Good 2.0

"Blaine…"

Kurt broke the silence between them as they lay side by side on Kurt's bed a few hours later. He glanced over at Blaine, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked distractedly.

"Are you alright?"

"Mhmm," Blaine hummed again.

"You're just really quiet…"

"M'fine," he said again, finally looking over at Kurt. "I'm just fine. Just… thinking, I guess."

"Thinking about what?" Kurt asked with a small smile.

"You," Blaine admitted, blushing and looking away. His gaze returned to the ceiling as his restless fingers pulled at the sheets below him.

"What about me?" Kurt pressed curiously, because he wasn't getting any clues just by looking at Blaine's expression like he usually could. He'd always been able to read Blaine like a book, but not this time.

"I don't know…" Blaine sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "It's nothing. It's just… I don't know. Sorry…"

"Hey," Kurt murmured, turning onto his right side to face Blaine. He put his left hand on Blaine's shoulder gently, not sure what else to do. "You don't need to apologize. You know you can tell me anything."

"It isn't anything that you don't already know," Blaine said, glancing at him with tired eyes. "I already told you that I love you, so I don't really need to say it again unless you've changed your mind…"

Kurt sighed, "Blaine, I'm—"

"You're sorry. I know," Blaine interrupted. "I understand. Just… forget I said anything. I said I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to, and I meant it."

They fell into silence again, but Kurt couldn't tell if it was awkward or not. It was just… quiet. Too quiet.

Kurt's train of thought returned to that of earlier that morning. He kept stealing glances at Blaine as the curly-haired man fell in and out of sleep. He couldn't help but think of how breathtakingly handsome Blaine was, no matter how many bruises covered his face. And he couldn't help but think that Blaine was quite possibly the nicest person he'd ever met in his entire life. No one could possibly be that patient or understanding, and yet Blaine was. And Kurt knew it had to be hard for him.

Finally, Blaine passed out. He was still exhausted and he couldn't seem to get enough sleep. Kurt was glad for the extra time to think, though.

His mind raced back and forth, weighing his options. Simply put, he could continue grieving over Dean and be miserable some more; _or_, and he couldn't shake the feeling that this was the right choice, he could choose Blaine.

He could choose to admit to himself that he did love Blaine as more than a best friend. He could admit that he'd had feelings for Blaine since High School, but he was too afraid to admit it. He could admit that, while he had cared for Dean very deeply, Dean was always the second choice. Kurt had, stupidly, he realized now, convinced himself that Blaine didn't feel that way about him. Kurt couldn't believe how blind he'd been.

_Oh, there you are. _

Kurt couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he gazed at Blaine. He wasn't sure when he'd started actually staring at the man beside him, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he loved Blaine. He loved Blaine and he wasn't ever going to let him slip away again.

So what if it was too soon after losing Dean? So what if the realization hit him like a train at full speed? He didn't care. Realization was long overdue, anyway. He'd finally opened his eyes and he couldn't be happier with what he saw.

_I've been looking for you forever. _

"Blaine…" he whispered, grinning like mad at his best friend. He hoped to soon be able to call him more than that. Of course, he'd come to the realization that he was in love with Blaine earlier that morning, but now he was more than certain. Now he wasn't afraid of admitting that he'd always wanted Blaine. And he wasn't afraid of moving on. Dean would always have a special place in Kurt's heart despite what he'd done to Kurt, but Kurt was finally ready to move on. He was ready to tell Blaine.

Kurt smiled, surprised, when Blaine shifted closer to him. Blaine curled up, wanting to be wrapped up in Kurt's warmth.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, kissing the top of Blaine's hair as he pulled the man into his arms.

And he could have sworn he saw Blaine smile.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day cuddling in Kurt's bed except for when they needed to get up and have lunch and dinner. Blaine wasn't sure what had changed, exactly, but he wasn't going to complain about all the affection and warmth he was getting from Kurt. Suddenly it was Kurt who was asking for Blaine to hold him close, and Kurt would hug him like Blaine was the only person in the world. It felt amazing.

The next day, Santana and Noah stopped by to see how they were doing. Normally Kurt only locked the doorknob and the deadbolt, but now he kept that chain lock done up, too. And he always checked the peep hole before opening the door. And he did just that when Santana knocked on the door. He smiled in relief and let the two of them in, letting them know that Blaine was still sleeping. It was seven in the morning, after all.

"How is he?" Santana asked Kurt, the concern evident in her eyes.

"He's… tired," Kurt said honestly, smiling faintly as he glanced at the bedroom where Blaine was fast asleep. "He's okay, though. Or he's getting there, at least. I know he feels a little better knowing that he has a place to stay. And I haven't even told him yet about the restraining order I'm filing against Charlie."

"I'm glad you thought of that," Santana said seriously. "Because Charlie refuses to sign the divorce papers. He's still intent on making Blaine's life miserable, apparently," she said through gritted teeth.

"We'll get him to sign," Kurt told her, determined. "I'm not letting him hurt Blaine anymore than he already has."

"Neither am I," she said with a nod. "So… The actual reason we came here, besides to check on Blaine, is because Puckerman here has something to confess." Kurt turned to Noah, slightly confused.

"What is it?"

"You might want to take a seat," Santana said, gesturing towards the couch for both of them.

"Is something wrong, Noah?" Kurt asked softly once they'd both taken a seat on the couch.

"Uh, you could say that," Noah said, uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Kurt. "Listen, please don't get too angry. And definitely don't blame Blaine."

"Just spit it out," Kurt said, growing anxious.

"Remember that party four years ago? The one where you and Blaine sort of hooked up?" Kurt nodded, shifting in his seat awkwardly. He hadn't thought anybody knew about that. "Well, the thing is… you _didn't _hook up. It was a prank."

"Noah, what did you do?" Kurt demanded, trying not to get _too _furious until he knew what'd happened. But he was certain that the famous Noah Puckerman had something to do with it if they were talking about pranks.

"Please don't kill me," Noah said. Even he was afraid of an angry Kurt. "Well, a few of my buddies and I decided to crash the party, 'cause the one at our frat house was lame. And I saw the two of you on the dance floor. And I had been waiting for the two of you to get together since _High School_, dude—"

"Please don't call me dude," Kurt grumbled, but Noah continued.

"Anyway, I saw you start to pull him upstairs, and I wasn't going to do anything, you know? Because you two were finally getting somewhere. And please believe me when I say that I didn't know about Dean at the time," he said quickly when he saw Kurt about to say something. Kurt huffed and let him go on. "Then I saw you guys pass out on the floor. You've never handled alcohol well, you know."

"Can you please get to the point? I'd rather skip to the part where I decide if I need to rip your head off or not." Kurt looked at him seriously, irritated to the point of no return.

Noah gulped and nodded. "So I carried you guys up to the nearest empty bedroom and put you in bed together. Then, and I _swear _I didn't see anything, I… Well, you remember how you woke up."

Kurt's eyes widened, horrified. "Noah Puckerman!" he shrieked, standing up. "So what you're saying is that you put us in bed together and _took off our clothes!" _It wasn't a question.

"Please don't kill me," Noah reiterated, holding his hands up in defense.

"I'm not going to—oh, hi, Blaine!" he squeaked, seeing Blaine walk out of the bedroom before he could finish his sentence. Kurt couldn't stop the blush the crept up onto his cheeks, spreading down to his neck and burning his skin.

Blaine smiled sleepily at Kurt, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair. He yawned, looking absolutely adorable according to Kurt. Kurt almost forgot why he was angry for a second as he looked at Blaine with a soft smile. Then he remembered. He turned and glared at Noah, mouthing 'we'll talk later' to him before crossing the room to meet Blaine with a warm hug. Blaine immediately reciprocated. "Mm," he hummed happily, sinking into Kurt's embrace.

"Did you sleep well?" Kurt murmured in his ear so only he could hear it. Blaine nodded against Kurt's cheek, smiling.

"What's going on out here?" Blaine mumbled quietly.

"Nothing," Kurt lied. He bit his lip, shaking his head subtly. He'd never lied to Blaine and he wasn't going to now. "Noah has something to tell us. Let's sit down, okay." Blaine nodded, willing to oblige. They sat down, Blaine still hanging on Kurt like a sleepy kitten. Kurt smiled fondly at him and wrapped his arm around Blaine's middle as they sat down. Santana and Noah both smiled knowingly, though Noah's was a bit more nervous. "Would you care to tell Blaine what you just told me?" he asked with a pointed look at Noah that would cut through anyone like a knife.

Blaine turned slightly to look at Noah, still clinging to Kurt.

After Blaine was filled in on the whole story, he didn't look all that shocked. He just nodded and mumbled something that sounded like, "No wonder I can't remember anything other than the kissing…"

Kurt sighed and looked at Noah. Now that he'd thought about it a little, he wasn't so angry. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you, Noah," he apologized.

"It's cool, dude—"

"Don't call me dude."

"And like I said, I totally didn't know you had a fiancé. Even I wouldn't cross that line."

"I know," Kurt smiled faintly. Somehow he actually felt lighter. He felt like he could stop feeling guilty. He'd never cheated on Dean. Sure, he'd kissed Blaine, but that was justified, he thought. He wanted Blaine's first kiss to be with someone who truly cared about him. And he didn't regret that. He hated to think of Charlie being his first kiss. And he would have been if Kurt hadn't done what he did. Not only that, but he was drunk. And he hadn't wanted to think about Dean leaving the night after they'd gotten engaged.

After that was cleared up and Kurt decided that he _wasn't _going to rip Noah's head off, they fell into comfortable small talk between the four of them. They didn't mention Charlie. They didn't mention Dean. They didn't talk about things that hurt. They just talked like good friends do.

After a while of just talking, Santana suggested they all go out. She told them about a bar nearby called _Callbacks_ that was, according to her, much better than the one she worked at. They had karaoke and everything. Kurt had been adamant about not going until he heard about the karaoke, and then he was excited to go and Blaine said it sounded like fun. Santana and Puck said they'd meet them there in an hour, so they were left alone in the apartment once again.

"I'll go get ready, and then we can go," Kurt said with a smile and a kiss to Blaine's forehead. Blaine froze in place when Kurt did that, like it was the most natural thing in the world between them. The thought made his heart somersault. He touched his forehead with the tips of his fingers, smiling to himself before hurrying to the bedroom to grab his clothes. Then he went to the bathroom to get ready.

They both ended up wearing black skinny jeans, but they wore different tops.

Kurt wore a red, long-sleeved, button-up shirt with a black bowtie. He'd always liked the way he looked in red and black.

Blaine wore a similar shirt, but it was purple and short sleeved. It was a button-up, though. He also chose a gray sweater to wear over it.

They both nodded in approval as they looked at their outfits in the mirror. Then they styled their hair, Blaine only adding a little bit of gel to tame the fly-away curls, and Kurt coiffing his hair into a perfect swoop.

Perfectly in sync, it seemed, they exited their respective rooms at the same time. And they both froze on the spot when they saw the other. Blaine hadn't seen Kurt wear something so… form-fitting in a very long time. And Kurt hadn't really ever appreciated the tight jeans that Blaine wore until now.

"You look amazing," they said at the same time, both blushing afterwards.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled. "You always look amazing, though." He stepped forward and offered his arm for Kurt to loop his own through. "Shall we go?"

"We shall," Kurt grinned, slipping his arm through Blaine's. He had his arm wrapped around Blaine's the entire way there as they walked together to the bar. Santana had told them where it was, and Blaine knew it because it was right next to his favorite coffee place.

When they arrived, Kurt already had a song in mind that he wanted to sing. And it was for Blaine.

"Rachel told me about this place a few years ago when we both went to NYADA," Kurt said to Blaine as they sat down at an empty table with Santana and Noah. "I never went, but it always sounded like fun. Are you going to sing a song? The crowd would love you," he smiled, nudging Blaine's shoulder with his own.

"I might, I suppose," Blaine shrugged with a smile of his own. "Are you going to sing?"

"I am," Kurt nodded. "But it's a surprise, so don't ask what song."

"How do you always know what I'm going to say?"

"Because we've been best friends since the first week of High School," Kurt said obviously, smiling still as he turned his attention to the stage. "I'll be right back," he told Blaine. He walked up to the side of the stage and told the man working there that he wanted to sing a song, and that he'd need a little backup. The band there was happy to oblige, playing guitar for him.

Once he stepped onto the stage, he felt the burning light of the spotlight on his face and he squinted for a moment before his eyes found Blaine in the audience. Blaine's eyes were bright as he smiled up at Kurt. "Good evening, everybody," Kurt said into the microphone that he was handed. He sat on the stood in the center of the stage as the band took their places. "This is my first time singing here, so don't laugh too much. But I have a song I'd really like a special someone to hear. I think it expresses my feelings pretty well. It's about moving on, and finding something new. Blaine, this is for you."

_Da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da _

_Da da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da da da_

_Grew up in a small town…_

_And when the rain would fall down…_

_I'd just stare out my window…_

_Dreaming of what could be…_

_And if I'd end up happy…_

_I would pray…_

_Trying hard to reach out…_

_But when I'd try to speak out…_

_Felt like no one could hear me…_

_Wanted to belong here…_

_But something felt so wrong here…_

_So I pray…_

_I could break away…_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly…_

_I'll do what it takes, till I touch the sky…_

_I'll make a wish…_

_Take a chance…_

_Make a change…_

_And break away…_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun…_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I've loved…_

_I'll take a risk…_

_Take a chance…_

_Make a change…_

_And break away…_

_Da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da _

_Da da da da da da da_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze…_

_Sleep under a palm tree…_

_Feel the rush of the ocean…_

_Get on board a fast train…_

_Travel on a jet plane…_

_Far away…_

_And break away…_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly…_

_I'll do what it takes, till I touch the sky…_

_And I'll make a wish…_

_Take a chance…_

_Make a change…_

_And break away…_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun…_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love…_

_I gotta take a risk…_

_Take a chance…_

_Make a change…_

_And break away…_

Kurt made eye contact with Blaine, who was staring at him in shock. Kurt smiled and continued singing, putting his all into the song.

_Buildings with a hundred floors…_

_Swinging 'round revolving doors…_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me, but…_

_I gotta keep moving on, moving on…_

_Fly away…_

_Break away…_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly…_

_Though it's not easy to tell you 'goodbye'…_

_I gotta take a risk…_

_Take a chance…_

_Make a change…_

_And break away…_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun…_

_But I won't forget the place I come from…_

_I gotta take a risk…_

_Take a chance…_

_Make a change…_

_And break away…_

_Break away…_

_Break away…_

"Thank you," Kurt nodded quickly before walking down the stairs off the side of the stage. He returned to their table and found Blaine standing in front of him. He blushed when Blaine grabbed both of his hands. "Blaine…"

"You changed your mind?" Blaine asked hopefully, squeezing Kurt's hand lightly.

"Sometimes change is good," Kurt replied with a smile. Blaine burst into a grin and threw his arms around Kurt's neck. Immediately after, he heard the room erupt in cheers. He blushed and turned his head to see everyone standing and cheering for the two of them. Then he turned to Santana, who was smiling proudly. He gave her a questioning look, obviously asking her if she'd told them all to clap, and she nodded with a sweet smile. He smiled to say thank you.

"Change is _very _good," Blaine said in agreement, tightening his grip on Kurt.

"I think we should go home," Kurt said softly, rubbing his hand up and down Blaine's back as they stood there hugging. They both missed Kurt's slip-up in saying they should go 'home,' rather than they should go back to the apartment. Because, even in the past few days, it'd become a home for them both.

"Agreed. We need to talk," Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt's cheek. He smiled as Kurt led him out of the building and they caught a cab towards Kurt's apartment.

When they walked through the door, Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around Blaine again. He just needed to hold him in his arms and feel his warmth that was so familiar at this point. Blaine shut the door behind them and whispered to Kurt that they needed to lock it. Kurt nodded, seeing the flash of fear that was in Blaine's eyes.

After the door was locked, they made their way to Kurt's bedroom and there was a silent agreement to get dressed in pajamas and get ready for bed. They did just that, Blaine getting dressed in the bathroom while Kurt did in his bedroom. Then they climbed into bed together and immediately wrapped their arms around each other again.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you…" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shoulder, laying half on top of him.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt murmured. "And I truly mean it. I don't want to be 'just friends' with you anymore. We've always been more, in a way. You've always meant so much more to me than that. I just never realized that I cared for you romantically. Not until yesterday, anyway."

"Yesterday?" Blaine asked with a smile. "And you didn't tell me?" he teased.

"I wanted it to be special. And a song seemed to do the trick, don't you think?" They both laughed softly and Blaine snuggled closer, nuzzling Kurt's neck with his nose.

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I know," Kurt nodded. "I love you, too. So much."

"Can I kiss you now?"

"You can kiss me anytime you want," Kurt whispered, butterflies building up in his stomach.

Blaine's eyes lit up with a smile and he slowly leaned in, glancing from Kurt's eyes to his lips and back up again. Then he closed the distance between them and kissed Kurt with all he had. He breathed in on instinct, shifting so he was at a better angle. He pulled Kurt closer, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest.

He heard Kurt moan softly, and he couldn't help but do the same, finally breaking away to breathe.

"How was that..?" Blaine asked nervously after he caught his breath.

"I think you should definitely kiss me more often," Kurt said seriously, breathless as he clung to Blaine's shirt. Blaine smiled in satisfaction and kissed Kurt lightly on the lips once more.

"I'll keep that in mind," he murmured.

* * *

**A/N: Sweet! It's Monday which means I can write again because I actually have the time. Here's the next chapter :) I'll probably have the next one out tomorrow. If I don't get hit in the head by a brick with a note that says 'writer's block.' Hopefully my metaphor isn't taken literally. **

**Review :) **


	8. Names

Chapter 8: Names

"So… what are we, exactly?" Blaine asked Kurt later that night, smiling at their linked hands on Blaine's chest as they lay on Kurt's bed. Their palms were pressed together and their fingers were laced together perfectly. And they fit so wonderfully it was hard to believe they'd gone so long without realizing how perfect they could be.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked softly, stroking through Blaine's hair with his free hand. They were lying on their sides, facing each other, so it was just too tempting to simply reach out and touch Blaine. He smiled at the way Blaine leaned into the touch. Blaine shifted so he was lying on his back, and he released Kurt's hand reluctantly, looking at the ceiling with a sigh.

"I mean…" he cleared his throat. "Are we… dating..?"

Kurt hummed, smiling. "I think so… I mean, I'd like to. But, uh, I think we should wait until your divorce is final. I don't want to draw more attention from Charlie until I know you're safe from him."

Blaine sighed. He knew Kurt was right. "Alright… But can we at least be a couple in the privacy of the apartment?" he asked hopefully.

"I think that sounds wonderful," Kurt smiled. "And I promise we can go public with it once it's safe."

Blaine nodded. "I know. It's just hard, because I've… waited so long, you know? I've waited twelve years for you to reciprocate my feelings…"

"That long?" Kurt asked quietly, biting his lip. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry," Blaine rushed to assure him, turning to face Kurt and put a hand gently on his cheek. "I don't blame you. But yes, I have loved you since the day we met. And I really hope that doesn't sound creepy…" Blaine blushed.

"Blaine, honey, you're rambling," Kurt said with a slight smirk. Blaine froze, staring at him in surprise. Kurt frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You called me 'honey,'" Blaine said dumbly.

"Oh!" Kurt said, blushing now. "I'm sorry… W-Was that too forward; or… too soon..?"

Blaine smiled. "No… No, not at all. I like it, actually. I just wasn't expecting it."

"So… If I call you 'honey,' will you call me 'darling?'" Kurt bit his lip, trying not to grin too wildly.

Blaine laughed, brightly and happily and in a way that made his eyes light up beautifully. "I'll call you 'darling' anytime you want, Kurt. Just don't call me 'pumpkin.'"

It was Kurt's turn to laugh. "So I can call you… 'honey bear?' Or 'tiger?' Or 'boo?' Or 'honeybunch?' Or—oh, I know! _'Stud.'_"

"Are you ever going to run out of pet names?" Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt's lips to stop his words. "I think 'honey' is just fine. Although I wouldn't mind being called 'stud' once in a while," he said, waggling his eyebrows ridiculously. Kurt laughed. He laughed so hard that he snorted and then he immediately covered his mouth, embarrassed for a moment before he started laughing again. Blaine watched him in awe, wondering how someone could look so beautiful doing something as simple as _laughing. _

_You're beautiful_, he thought, looking at Kurt with an adoring smile. He wanted to tell Kurt that he was the most beautiful person alive, but he was afraid of the reaction. Would that come across as too forward even though he was just expressing how he really felt?

He decided he didn't care about any of that.

"You're beautiful, Kurt," he murmured, effectively cutting off Kurt's laughing fit. Kurt hiccoughed and spluttered wordlessly.

"I'm what now?"

"I said you're beautiful," Blaine repeated with more confidence. Now Kurt just smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said truthfully.

"I think we'll have to agree to disagree about that," Blaine grinned, pressing their lips together lightly in a sweet kiss. He absolutely loved that he could do that now, whenever he wanted. Because Kurt no longer had to get drunk to want to kiss him.

"I love you," Kurt said, and Blaine could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

"I'm never going to get used to hearing you say that," he said, kissing Kurt again. He could never get enough of the feeling that came with kissing Kurt.

"Never?" Kurt asked sadly, stroking the side of Blaine's face with the back of his hand.

"It's just that I've gotten used to… _not _hearing it, at least not like that. So it's… hard, I guess." Blaine sighed, leaning into the touch of Kurt's hand.

"Do you think it would help if I said it more often?" Kurt asked with a sad smile, still caressing Blaine's face lovingly.

"I think that's definitely a good start," Blaine nodded, turning his head to kiss Kurt's hand. He reached up and grabbed that same hand, holding it to his heart for Kurt to feel. "Do you feel that?"

"What?" he asked with a soft smile.

"My heart," Blaine answered, chuckling. "It's beating really fast. Simply because of you _touching _me. Now imagine what it does when you kiss me—mmph!" Kurt suddenly pressed their lips together, his hand still pressed to Blaine's chest. He smiled when he felt Blaine's heart thump excitedly beneath his hand. Then he deepened the kiss and he thought Blaine's heart might just beat right out of his chest. He pulled away, slowly, to look at Blaine's eyes, which were glazed over in awe and surprise. "You," Blaine said, dazed, "should definitely do _that _more often."

Kurt giggled, pecking Blaine's lips again. "I'll kiss you anytime, and anywhere that you want."

"What about at that coffee shop by Central Park?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Of course," Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine's nose this time as they shifted closer to each other. They were face to face, both lying on their sides.

"What about in the hallway outside the door before I go to work?"

Kurt sighed, biting his lip. "Of course. But, uh, when do you have to go to work? And does Charlie know where you work?"

Blaine nodded, suddenly not wanting to go to work at all.

"Do you think he's likely to try and find you there?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Probably. He knows it's easy to get to me since I work at the front desk of the hotel."

"Warwick Hotel, right?" Kurt asked, a worry line creasing his skin just above his nose.

"Right," Blaine nodded, reaching to smooth the skin with his thumb. "Why?"

"I'm going to come to work with you," Kurt declared, leaving no room for argument. "Since I already have a restraining order filed against him—I had it filed the day after he put me in the hospital—he won't be able to come near you if I'm there. He isn't allowed to come within three-hundred feet of me."

"Kurt, I think you may just be a genius," Blaine said excitedly, kissing Kurt's cheek with a smile. "But I'll need to file one against him, too, because I don't want you to have to come to work with me every single day. That's not fair to you."

"Believe me, I don't mind seeing you more often," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "This is great, because I don't have to be bored all day while you go to work. But," he continued when he saw the protesting look on Blaine's face, "I still think you should file a restraining order. Just in case." They both smiled.

"Agreed. But since I don't have to go to work until tomorrow," he started with a smile, "I say we should do some more kissing."

Kurt giggled, nodding. "I think you're right."

"I'm gonna need some practice," Blaine shrugged. "I mean, I guess I must be at least decent considering Charlie always uses the physical part of everything to work things out and _apologize…_ but… I don't know."

"Blaine, you're actually a really good kisser," Kurt told him, kissing him softly to silence his rambling. "And as for Charlie, I'd rather not hear the details." Blaine swallowed thickly, nodding. "Unless… you want to talk about it?" Kurt offered, seeing the look in Blaine's eyes. Blaine nodded again, kissing Kurt softly again before speaking.

"Well… you already know about the abuse," Blaine began. "Both the physical and the verbal. But what I never really mentioned to anyone but Santana is that he always 'makes it up to me' by… having sex," Blaine said, a single tear slipping down his cheek. "And I always… let him, you know? Because it felt good to at least be wanted. Because I've never _felt wanted _before. I've always been kicked aside by everyone except for you and Santana. And I thought that, because he asked me to stay every time I tried to leave, he cared about me. I thought that… I thought that he was sorry and he wanted me to stay. But he only wanted me there because he liked to… _satisfy his needs _or something like that…" Blaine trailed off, more tears falling, and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder so Kurt wouldn't see him crying.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back soothingly and held him close, but he didn't know what to say. He whispered sweet nothings into Blaine's ear, but nothing of importance. "Shh… It's alright…"

"I wish you were my first," Blaine mumbled quietly, almost unintelligible. He cleared his throat and spoke more clearly. "I wish I'd never met him and I wish I'd just told you how I felt before everything got so screwed up…"

"I know… I know," Kurt murmured. "But none of this is your fault."

"I should have left him after the first night," Blaine admitted. "He hit me for the first time on our wedding night, and he said it was a mistake marrying me. But then he blamed it on his temper and he 'made it up to me' and I believed him. But I shouldn't have stayed." Kurt was surprised by how calm Blaine was being, but honestly Blaine was just numb.

"What matters is that you're leaving him now, and that you're safe now," Kurt said soothingly in his ear, still holding Blaine close to his chest. "I love you and I'm not going to let him hurt you like that again."

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you, too. Don't ever forget that."

Blaine hummed in acknowledgment, slowly closing his eyes. It was getting late. "Get some sleep, my love," Kurt whispered sweetly.

"'My love,'" Blaine repeated softly, smiling. He closed his eyes and thought about it, snuggling closer to Kurt. "I think that's the best pet name yet," he said before falling asleep.

Kurt had to agree. It had a certain ring to it.

* * *

"Just remember, he can't come near you. You don't need to worry," Kurt promised Blaine the next day as they walked into the hotel building. He straightened Blaine's tie and gave him a loose hug and a smile before Blaine went to work behind the front desk. Kurt decided to wander around the hotel, making sure to keep a safe proximity with Blaine.

Kurt went to check out the diner that was on the bottom floor of the hotel, smiling at the homey feeling the place had. Its aura was warm and sweet and it made Kurt curious. He walked around the place. It was a nice restaurant where certain dishes were brought out by waiters and waitresses, but it also had a buffet type of thing. There was so much food. Kurt made a mental note to ask Blaine if they could come here some time. That would be a nice, romantic, and _delicious _date.

Kurt, lost in his own train of thought, didn't even realize that he was probably too far away from Blaine for the restraining order to be doing him any good if Charlie came around.

* * *

Blaine sat behind the front desk, bored because it was a slow day. It was the morning when people would usually be checking out, but it seemed like no one needed to leave the hotel that day. It'd be busier at noon, he guessed, when people were checking in.

While turning the page of the _Vogue _magazine he was reading, he happened to look up and he froze, his eyes widening. "C-Charlie," he choked out. "W-What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be around Kurt…" he trailed off, looking around and seeing Kurt nowhere.

"Oh, you're precious little Kurt can't come to your rescue this time," Charlie said, smiling too sweetly. "But I think it's time you took a coffee break. Wouldn't you agree?" he asked, his eyes darkening like storm clouds.

Blaine gulped and quickly asked one of the other receptionists to cover for him for ten minutes. She nodded, looking bored. Then Blaine followed Charlie to wherever he had in mind.

They ended up in the bathroom, and after checking that they were alone, Charlie locked the door behind them. "W-What do you want, Charlie? I'm not changing my mind about the divorce."

Charlie smiled to himself, looking down and shaking his head. He suddenly looked up, startling Blaine with the glint in his eyes. It didn't look angry; just terrifying. "I think you'd be much more inclined to change your mind if you took into consideration what I have to offer."

"I want nothing from you except your signature on those divorce papers," Blaine snapped with more force than he expected out of himself.

"Really?" Charlie squinted with a disbelieving smile. "I'll be right back." He turned around walked to the stall furthest from them, opening it with a bang. Blaine heard a whimper coming from inside the stall and he gasped sharply when Charlie yanked the person out from the stall.

"Kurt!" Blaine tried to run forward, but Charlie wrapped his arm tightly around Kurt's throat, making Kurt wince and Blaine freeze in his tracks. Kurt had a piece of duct tape over his mouth, and more duct tape binding his hands. "What do you want, Charlie?"

"I want you to forget about the divorce," Charlie said, laughing softly when Kurt struggled to get away. Charlie was stronger than both of them. "And I want you to come home and never run away again."

"And if I don't?" Blaine asked, trying his best not to show how scared he was.

"Then you may never see your sweet Kurt ever again," he said nonchalantly, ignoring Kurt when he stomped on Charlie's foot.

"Charlie, please don't do this," Blaine said, his voice strained. "Please, Kurt has nothing to do with this. The divorce was my idea. Don't bring him into this," he pleaded. Charlie scoffed.

"Blaine, I know he didn't do anything. But there's no one else who I know you'd do anything for," he said. Blaine tensed. Unfortunately, he knew Charlie was right. He would probably end up doing whatever Charlie wanted if it kept Kurt safe.

Going unnoticed by Charlie, Kurt was somehow able to bite away at the duct tape until he could speak. "Blaine, don't!" he cried. "I'll be fine, don't worry!"

Charlie laughed disbelievingly. "Well, isn't that cute? You two think you're in love, I'm guessing. You think that you stand a chance. Well, here's a news flash! This isn't a fairytale! Happy endings don't come true in real life. And they definitely won't for _you_," he said, looking directly at Blaine.

Before Blaine had time to think about what he was doing, he lunged forward and warned Kurt to run, which he did, before he punched Charlie in the face. Taken aback, Charlie fell to the ground. He hadn't expected any fighting back from Blaine.

Quickly but carefully, Blaine removed the duct tape from Kurt's mouth and used his pocket knife to slice through the tape on his wrists. Then, they took the opportunity of Charlie's shock to run away. They ran out of the bathroom and to the front desk, sitting down in hiding underneath the desk—thankfully none of the receptionists paid any attention to them or what they were doing. They knew even Charlie wouldn't do anything to them physically in public.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked Kurt, his voice low as he pulled the duct tape the rest of the way off Kurt's wrists. Then he cupped Kurt's cheek gently.

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine's cheek. "I'm fine. Thanks to you." He hugged Blaine, waiting a moment before speaking again. They heard the door open and shut, accompanied by a displeased grunt, and they knew Charlie had left the building.

"What happened?" Blaine asked softly, hugging Kurt close.

"He found me in the diner and told me that if I didn't follow him, you'd get hurt. So I followed him and then he locked me up in the bathroom stall. And I tried to get out but I went quiet when he came back in, and that's when you two came in."

"You aren't hurt?" Blaine asked worriedly. Kurt smiled.

"I'm just fine. Don't worry."

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too," Kurt said immediately.

"I think it's about time I file that restraining order, don't you think?" They both smiled.

"I think that's a great idea."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to end it here, but I really don't know where else to end it. And I'm running low on ideas for now… Maybe next chapter will be a Klaine date :) **

**Leave a review, please :) Let me know what you think. **


	9. Date Night or Hell Night? Pt 1

Chapter 9: _Date Night_

"You've been waiting for this since freshman year, Anderson," Santana said, rolling her eyes as she watched Blaine nervously fix his bowtie in the mirror. "You're ready. And you look fine. Kurt doesn't care what you look like, anyway."

"It's our first date and I want it to be perfect. That's why I'm getting ready here, because I'm going to pick him up at his place like a regular gentleman," Blaine stated. "And I have a romantic evening planned out, because I know he's always loved romance. Tonight is going to be perfect. But not until I get this damn bowtie straight!" he whined in exasperation.

Santana snorted fondly and swatted his hands away gently before fixing his bowtie perfectly. "There you go," she smiled. "Now stop being so ridiculous and go get the man of your dreams." Blaine beamed at her and threw his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Thanks, Tana. You're the best."

"I love you, Blainers, but you know I hate the smell of cologne," she teased, shoving him away lightly. He smiled still, laughing softly. "Perfume is the aroma for me," she winked before kissing his cheek and shooing him out the door with a tap on the butt. He glared at her playfully before adjusting his outfit and leaving.

"Love you, Tana!" he called before heading out the door of her apartment. He smiled brightly as he made his way down to the street. He hailed a taxi and he was at Kurt's apartment building within fifteen minutes with traffic slowing him down. He smiled and got out of the car, glad to see that the carriage had arrived just as scheduled. "Thank you, Mr. Thompson," he thanked the driver, exchanging a generous tip for a bouquet of yellow and red roses. "My date will be down in a moment."

With that, Blaine dashed up the stairs to Kurt's door, knocking a few times. He tried to suppress his giddy grin as he bounced on the balls of his feet. He held the flowers in front of his face and moved them to the side when Kurt opened the door, revealing Blaine's enormous grin. "Hey, you," he greeted.

"Hey," Kurt said, blushing slightly as Blaine handed him the flowers. "For me?"

"For you," Blaine nodded, wrapping his arms around Kurt after he'd smelled the roses. "Shall we? Our carriage awaits us," he said mysteriously before stepping back and holding his arm out for Kurt to take. Kurt giggled and accepted the gesture.

"You're a dork, you know," he informed him teasingly.

"Well, you're in love with a dork, so what does that make you?" Blaine teased right back, sticking his tongue out like a five-year-old. Kurt laughed and squeezed Blaine's arm, walking close to him as they made their way down the stairs. When he looked up and saw the horse and carriage, his eyes widened and he turned to look at Blaine.

"You didn't."

"I did," Blaine grinned.

"How did you afford this, Blaine?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"I'll tell you later," Blaine promised, kissing Kurt's lips lightly to assure him. Kurt smiled and nodded, hugging Blaine before climbing into the carriage with him.

"I love you," Kurt told him, smiling adoringly at Blaine as they were pulled through the streets of New York.

"I love you, too," Blaine said happily as Kurt leaned on his shoulder and looped his arm through Blaine's. "I always have and I always will," he added.

"I'm holding you to that promise, Anderson," Kurt said with an easy smile.

The rest of the ride went in silence as the carriage driver took them to a little coffee shop across the street from Central Park. It was Blaine's favorite.

Blaine saw Kurt about to say something and he smiled, pecking his lips to stop him. "Before you say anything about being overdressed, you look great. At least we didn't wear tuxedos. And I promise there's more to the date than getting coffee and biscotti." Kurt sighed and nodded. "Good. C'mon, you have to try their coffee. It's to die for." Blaine smiled and hopped out of the carriage, offering his hand to Kurt.

"Well, you're just the perfect gentleman, aren't you?" Kurt remarked, smiling. He was impressed. Blaine had always been polite and careful with his manners, but this was the first Kurt was seeing of this side of Blaine. He was such a gentleman, and so romantic. Maybe he'd never seen this side of Blaine because he'd never given Blaine the chance to show it.

"I'd like to think so," Blaine shrugged, smiling. He kissed Kurt's lips lightly once they were both on the ground, and they walked into the coffee shop hand in hand.

"Evening, Blaine!" one of the baristas called from the counter when the two walked in. Kurt looked around the shop and noticed that there were no other customers, and he frowned in confusion.

"Blaine, what's going on?" he asked under his breath, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I told you we were doing more than just getting coffee," Blaine said, his eyes twinkling as he smiled at Kurt. He led Kurt to a table and pulled his chair out for him. "You deserve to be treated as a prince," Blaine whispered to him as he sat down, kissing Kurt's cheek in the intimate few seconds.

Kurt blushed and smiled as Blaine sat down across from him at the table.

They chatted about pretty much nothing, just enjoying each other's company. Neither one wanted to focus on any of the bad tonight. Sometimes it was nice to just relax and be able to enjoy being happy for a while before reality sets back in.

After about an hour, they settled into a comfortable silence that Blaine was quick to break. "Ready for the next part of the date?"

"There's more?" Kurt raised an eyebrow questioningly. When Blaine nodded, Kurt smiled and stood up to hug Blaine. "Let's go," he murmured. They thanked the baristas, and Blaine handed them each a tip for helping him set things up before they left. "So where are we going next?" Kurt asked happily, swinging their linked hands in between them as Blaine led him across a crosswalk.

"Across the street," Blaine said vaguely.

"Well, duh," Kurt rolled his eyes, nudging Blaine's shoulder lightly with his own. He smiled fondly at Blaine. "Seriously, where are we going?"

Blaine laughed. "We really are just going across the street. I hope you like romantic evening walks through the park."

Kurt frowned slightly, looping his arm through Blaine's and pulling them to a stop when they reached the other side of the street. "Blaine, you do remember that Charlie is out to get us, right?"

Blaine shook his head. "I don't care. If he comes near us, he'll regret it. I'm not going to let him ruin this night, I'm not going to let him hurt you, and I'm most definitely not going to let him screw up our first date. I planned this night to be perfect for you and he isn't going to mess that up."

Kurt looked at Blaine in surprise, but he smiled. "Okay. I trust you. And I'm proud of you." He hugged Blaine's arm and followed him into the park and onto the pathway.

"It's so much more beautiful in the evening," Blaine said with a smile. "And it just so happens that they take requests four nights a week."

"Requests… Blaine, what are you talking about now?" he asked, his forehead creasing in confusion.

Blaine lifted himself up onto his tip-toes and kissed Kurt's forehead, cupping his cheek gently. "Don't worry." He lowered himself until he was at eye level and then he kissed Kurt's lips sweetly. "Just trust me. And follow me." Kurt, blushing from the kisses, nodded and followed Blaine until he could hear music. It was coming from a small stage set out on the grass where a band was playing 'Belle Notte.'

Blaine sang along softly as they approached the stage.

_Oh, this is the night…_

_It's a beautiful night…_

_And we call it Belle Notte…_

_Look at the skies…_

_They have stars in their eyes…_

_On this lovely Belle Notte…_

_Side by side with your loved one…_

_You'll fine enchantment here…_

_The night will weave its magic spell…_

_When the one you love is near…_

_Oh, this is the night…_

_And the heavens are right…_

_On this lovely Belle Notte…_

"Please tell me you're getting up there and singing for me," Kurt whispered hopefully to Blaine.

"I am," Blaine smiled.

"What are you singing?"

"It's a surprise," Blaine teased, kissing Kurt's lips lightly and bringing his hand up to kiss Kurt's knuckles. Then he dashed off, talking to someone on the side of the stage. The stranger nodded and told the band once they were finished with their song. Blaine climbed onto the stage and introduced himself with the microphone. "Good evening," he smiled. He obviously hadn't prepared a speech. Everything else he had covered, but a speech—nope. "I'll keep it simple. I'm here tonight with the man I love, and I want to sing to him to show him how much I care about him. Here it goes."

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful…_

_Stop me and steal my breath…_

_Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky…_

_Never revealing their depth…_

_Tell me that we belong together…_

_Dress it up, with the trappings of love…_

_I'll be captivated…_

_I'll hang from your lips…_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above…_

_I'll be your crying shoulder…_

_I'll be love's suicide…_

_I'll be better when I'm older…_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life…_

_And rain falls…_

_Angry on the tin roof…_

_As we lie awake in my bed…_

_You're my survival…_

_You're my living proof…_

_My love is alive and not dead…_

_Tell me that we belong together…_

_Dress it up, with the trappings of love…_

_I'll be captivated…_

_I'll hang from your lips…_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above…_

_I'll be your crying shoulder…_

_I'll be love's suicide…_

_I'll be better when I'm older…_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life…_

_And I dropped out…_

_I burned out…_

_I fought my way back from the dead…_

_I tuned in…_

_I turned on…_

_Remembered the things that you said…_

_I'll be your crying shoulder…_

_I'll be love's suicide…_

_I'll be better when I'm older…_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your…_

_I'll be your crying shoulder…_

_I'll be love's suicide…_

_I'll be better when I'm older…_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life…_

_The greatest fan of your life…_

_Greatest fan of your life…_

As the music continued, Blaine hopped off the stage and made his way over to Kurt. Kurt was beaming at him and he threw his arms around Blaine before kissing him breathless. "I love you," he whispered for only Blaine to hear. He kissed Blaine again, cupping his face in both hands. Blaine clutched at Kurt's designer shirt and moaned quietly against Kurt's lips. When they pulled apart, leaving Blaine's heart racing and his eyes wide, Kurt whispered, "We should go home."

Blaine nodded quickly and adjusted his crooked bowtie before following Kurt away from the stage and towards their apartment. Yes, _their _apartment.

…

"Thank you for the song," Kurt murmured shyly once they closed the front door behind them. Blaine locked it before turning to Kurt with a smile.

"You liked it?"

"I loved it, silly," Kurt smiled in return. "You know what else I love?" Blaine grinned, knowing what was coming. "You," Kurt answered, kissing Blaine's silly grin. "And I _really _love kissing you," he murmured breathlessly. Suddenly feeling bold, he tangled his fingers in Blaine's curls and pressed him up against the door, kissing him.

Blaine immediately kissed back, but he felt a rush of panic flood through him as memories and nightmares flashed across his vision. He remembered the day he came back to his and Charlie's apartment after he'd been visiting Kurt, and he'd been late. He remembered Charlie yelling at him and trapping him against the door before hitting him.

He shut his eyes and forgot for a moment that it was _Kurt _he was with. Kurt, who he trusted and loved with everything in him, was kissing him and loving him. But his mind couldn't think reasonably at this point. "Don't hurt me!" he choked out in a desperate cry as soon as he got a gasp of air between kisses. Kurt backed away in fright and Blaine melted to the floor, holding his knees to his chest and sobbing. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it, Charlie, I swear… Please don't hurt me," he mumbled under his breath, his face hidden between his knees.

"Blaine…" Kurt knelt beside Blaine, his heart aching seeing Blaine like that. "Blaine, it's me. He isn't here. He won't hurt you, I promise. It's just you and me."

"Kurt…" Blaine looked up in recognition and threw himself into Kurt's arms, sobbing into his shoulder. "When I c-came home l-late, h-he yelled at me a-and pushed m-me against t-the door," he explained in rushed gasps for air.

"Honey, it's alright," Kurt murmured soothingly, rubbing Blaine's back and kissing the side of his face. "Hush, my love. It's okay. I'm sorry, honey… I wasn't thinking…"

"N-Not your fault-t," Blaine stammered through his tears. "H-He's not even h-_here_ and he's r-ruined o-our night," he mumbled bitterly.

"It's not ruined," Kurt assured him quickly, hugging Blaine's shaking body closer to his chest. "We can just go to bed, okay? I'm tired, anyway. We can do more tomorrow if you're up for it," he promised with a half smile. Blaine looked at him and smiled weakly, pressing their lips together in a salty kiss.

"I love you so much," he murmured after they pulled apart. "I don't think I could do this without you…"

Kurt smiled sadly and scooped Blaine up into his arms before carrying him to the bedroom. They curled up in the blankets, not even bothering to change clothes or brush their teeth. Blaine just needed someone—needed _Kurt—_to hold him, and he was exhausted.

"Get some sleep, and I'll be here when you wake up," Kurt said softly, kissing Blaine's forehead as the shaking man closed his eyes. "I love you," Kurt whispered sweetly. He watched Blaine fall into a restless sleep, filled with nightmares if his occasional whimpering noises were any indication. The sight broke Kurt's heart. He hated seeing Blaine in pain, and the fact that he couldn't even find peace in sleep was just awful.

Kurt didn't sleep all night. He was too busy comforting Blaine when he woke up from a nightmare every twenty minutes. He was too busy worrying about what was disturbing Blaine's sleep. He was too busy worrying about Blaine in general. Besides, he couldn't sleep even if he tried. He couldn't shake the image from his head of Blaine being beaten and terrorized by the person who was supposed to love him until the end of time. Wasn't that what you signed up for when you married someone? Weren't you supposed to promise forever? Apparently Charlie didn't think so.

Well, it was his loss. And it was Kurt's turn to step in and give Blaine the love and happiness he deserved. He deserved so much better than Charlie. And Kurt wasn't going to give up until he could go through every day without seeing Blaine's smile disappear as if it'd never been there in the first place.

He was going to make sure that Blaine was happy.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to end this here partly because I'm having writer's block, and partly because it just fits. Sorry for the shorter chapter. :/ **

**Also, I really didn't mean for it to end so sadly, but with what Kurt was doing, it was bound to trigger something in Blaine. These characters write themselves. If you're a writer, you'll know what I mean. **

**Anyways, review please :) Thanks for reading. **


	10. Date Night or Hell Night? Pt 2

Chapter 10: **Hell Night**

When Blaine woke up in the morning, he had a throbbing headache. Probably from all the crying, he guessed. He groaned and sat up, catching the attention of Kurt who was reading a book. Kurt put his reading glasses and his book on the nightstand and looked at Blaine. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. Blaine nodded, sighing and lying back down, head resting on Kurt's shoulder. "You don't seem okay."

"Headache," Blaine mumbled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and refusing to let go. "Kiss it better?" he asked with a hint of a smile, burying his face into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt chuckled and tilted Blaine's head up to kiss him on the lips, smiling into it. "I love you," he murmured, kissing him again. "Feeling any better?"

"Maybe," Blaine drawled out, a faint smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

Kurt smirked and kissed him again, more fiercely. He shifted so Blaine was lying comfortably on his back, his head on the pillows. Then he started deepening the kiss, sucking on Blaine's lips and cupping his face with one hand as the other propped his weight up above Blaine. When he broke the kiss, smiling slyly, Blaine was breathless and his face was flushed.

"I feel better now," he whispered dreamily, staring at the ceiling for a moment as he just lay there.

"Good," Kurt laughed in amusement, kissing Blaine's forehead softly. He smiled at the way Blaine's eyes fluttered shut, but he gasped in surprise when he was pinned on his back within seconds. Blaine smiled down at him, brushing his bangs off of his face affectionately. Then he dived in for a kiss just as deep as the one before. He sucked Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth and felt his heart race quicker than ever when Kurt moaned. Blaine, confidence growing, moved to straddle Kurt's middle, staying high on his knees. He wasn't ready to be quite _that _close yet.

Blaine's hands tangled with the hair on the back of Kurt's head as he kissed his 'unofficial boyfriend' breathless. When he finally pulled away to breathe, Kurt's eyes were glazed over and he was staring at Blaine in pleasant shock.

"How on earth did you learn how to kiss like that?" Kurt asked with a breathless laugh, grinning at Blaine.

Blaine froze, sitting up straight and tensing up once he'd scrambled off of Kurt. "I, uh… C-Charlie used intimacy as a kind of… apology. I told you…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "I've had some practice."

Kurt propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Blaine with a sad expression as he watched the way he curled in on himself. Kurt was still trying to get his head on straight after that kiss, so he had to take a minute before he responded. "I-I'm sorry, Blaine," he whispered. "I wasn't thinking… I _couldn't _think," he admitted. "You're just… You're amazing, Blaine," he breathed out, sitting up and pulling Blaine into his arms.

"It's okay," Blaine shrugged, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's neck and smiling as he hugged him. He pulled back after a moment to look at Kurt. They both smiled. "I don't have work today. Maybe we can have a… do over date?" he asked hesitantly.

"A do over?"

"A do over," Blaine nodded. "Because the end kind of got screwed up last night… so I figured I could try again. And this time I won't have a mental breakdown," he said with a weak half smile.

Kurt leaned in and pecked Blaine's lips, smiling softly. "That sounds wonderful, Blaine. So this will be our second first date, then?"

"Yep," Blaine chuckled. "And we'll go full-on 'Fifty First Dates' style if we have to. I'm not resting until it's perfect for you. And you can just forget all the ones that aren't perfect."

"You're perfect," Kurt said with another sweet kiss to Blaine's lips. "You're absolutely amazing and I'll go on as many dates with you as you want."

"Be careful what you agree to," Blaine warned with a playful smirk, earning a joking shove in the shoulder from Kurt. They both fell over in laughter and ended up back in each other's arms, lying down together at the head of the bed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Later that day, they walked down the street to the restaurant that was close by, unknowingly attracting the attention of a spying Santana.

They settled down at their table and only minutes later, they were joined by Santana, who smiled sweetly at Blaine and glared at Kurt. While she appreciated that he was trying to help Blaine, it was partly his fault—at least in her mind—that Blaine had to go through any of this. He never would have met Charlie if Kurt hadn't been so oblivious; if he would have just opened his eyes and shown Blaine how much he cared about him. And he chose _now _to be romantic with Blaine, right when it would be so much easier than usual to break his heart.

She was mostly just afraid that he'd change his mind. Of course, she wouldn't tell Blaine any of this because she wanted him to be happy. She supported him, and she would continue to do so until she saw sure signs that Kurt was going to hurt him.

"Hey, love birds," she said cheerily, unfolding one of their menus and looking at it. "Oh, the steak looks good. I see why you guys chose this place."

"Santana, what are you doing here?" Blaine hissed under his breath, pulling the menu out of her hands and folding it back up. "We're kind of in the middle of a date right now."

"Another one?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Yesterday's didn't go exactly according to plan," he said with an apologetic glance at Kurt. Kurt just waved him off, leaning back in his chair and fuming as he crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't really listen to what Blaine said to get her to leave, but when she did, he spoke up, leaning across the table to whisper to Blaine.

"She's never liked me, you know," he said under his breath. "I don't know what I did, but she's got it out for me."

"She's just protective," Blaine shrugged, but he was obviously annoyed as well. Another date crashed by uninvited parties. "Shall we order?"

"I think she kind of ruined the mood," Kurt pouted, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair again. Blaine smiled sadly at him, finding the pout absolutely adorable.

"So… you want to go home?" he tried, earning a nod and a hopeful smile from Kurt. "Good. Let's go." They stood and thanked the waiter before politely telling him that they changed their minds and they weren't hungry. They got in a cab together and Blaine looked to Kurt. "Home?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head, smiling. "I actually have another idea. I know somewhere that Santana won't bother us." He told the cabbie an address and Blaine didn't recognize it, but he just sat back and snuggled into Kurt's side until the car stopped. They paid and climbed out together. Blaine looked around, confused.

"NYADA?" he asked.

"They have a nice café," Kurt shrugged, pecking Blaine's cheek before pulling him inside the building. "Oh, and they sometimes do flash mobs. This was my favorite place to have lunch when I was a student here."

Blaine smiled, glad to see Kurt so happy, and they walked into a noisy, albeit homey and warm, café. Kurt ordered for them and Blaine trusted his judgment since he'd never been there before and Kurt had. Just as they sat down and Blaine was leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder, they heard a voice behind them. Blaine sighed.

"Ah, Mr. Hummel!" a cheery voice piped up, startling Blaine into sitting up straight. Kurt looked up at the woman and smiled.

"Miss Hearken," he greeted politely. He smiled and turned to Blaine, grabbing his hand as Blaine stayed quiet. "Blaine, this is Miss Hearken, my 'Passionate Performers' class teacher from when I went here. And this is Blaine, Miss Hearken. My boyfriend." Blaine startled at the words but he couldn't help but beam at Kurt and squeeze his hand.

Kurt's former teacher, however, just looked confused. "But I thought you had plans to marry that nice young man… Dean, was it?"

Kurt shook his head quickly. "That… didn't work out. He wasn't who I thought he was."

"That's too bad, sweetie," she said sympathetically. Then her eyes brightened. "Since you're here," she began, "I was just talking to my students about what it means to be emotional while singing. It doesn't just mean… crying, closing your eyes dramatically, and turning your head to the side," she said, chuckling. "And I just thought, since you were always one of my best students, you could show them how it's done. I know your performance of Bring Him Home at Midnight Madness was legend for quite some time here."

"While that does sound tempting, Miss Hearken—"

"Come on, now," she urged. "It'll only take a minute."

Kurt bit his lip hesitantly, looking at Blaine. Blaine just shrugged, his expression sending the message that he could do what he wanted. Kurt sighed and looked at his teacher again. "I'll do it."

"Oh, great!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much. Meet me in the classroom in five minutes. I'm sure you remember where it is."

Kurt nodded and sighed as he turned and hugged Blaine. "I'm sorry. I thought we'd have some peace here."

"It's alright," Blaine shrugged nonchalantly, hugging Kurt back. "We've got all the time in the world. Besides, I'd never pass up an opportunity to hear you sing." Kurt blushed and pecked Blaine's cheek.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you more," Blaine countered.

"Love you most," Kurt said with a superior smile that said 'ha, I win. I love you the most.'

Blaine pouted and grasped Kurt's hand as they walked down the halls of the school. "I love you only," Blaine murmured in his ear before they walked in, and Kurt stopped to look at him. Blaine smiled and grasped both of Kurt's hands in his.

"What do you mean? You've got Santana, too—"

"It's not the same and you know it," Blaine said with a soft smile. "She's basically like a sister to me. Teasing, sometimes rude, and way too protective. But you're my best friend. You always have been. And now I'm lucky enough to have you in my life as more than a friend. So, in that respect, you're really the only person I actually love. No one else made a lasting impression like you did."

Kurt looked at him, slightly taken aback by the sudden confession. But he smiled lovingly and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips before tugging him in the room. They took their seats in the back while the teacher welcomed the class.

"Class, we have a special guest here today." Miss Hearken smiled. "And his date," she added with a wink at the two boys in the back. They both smiled and listened as she continued. "Meet Kurt Hummel, Midnight Madness legend and countertenor extraordinaire. Kurt, take it away. The stage is yours. And class, pay close attention to the pure, raw _passion _in his performing!"

Kurt took a deep breath and squeezed Blaine's hand before making his way to the front of the class and stepping onto the small stage. He told the band what song to play before taking center stage. "Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditioning for the role of… well, a 'legend,'" he joked with air quotes, earning a few laughs from the crowd. He smiled and took a deep breath before beginning. He thought of Blaine while he sang.

_At last…_

_My love has come along…_

_My lonely days are over…_

_And life is like a song…_

_Ohh, yeah, yeah…_

_At last…_

_The skies above are blue…_

_My heart was wrapped up in clovers…_

_The night I looked at you…_

_I found a dream that I could speak to…_

_A dream that I can call my own…_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to…_

_A thrill that I have never known…_

_Ohh, yeah, yeah…_

_You smile…_

_You smile…_

_Ohh, and then the spell was cast…_

_And here we are in heaven…_

_For you are mine…_

_At last…_

Applause filled the room and Kurt's cheeks flushed with the thrill of performing. He hadn't performed in years, not counting the spontaneous number in the bar that he sang for Blaine. Either way, it felt good to be back on that stage and praised for his voice by people who weren't drunk.

"Well done, Kurt! Well done!" Miss Hearken cheered, patting him on the shoulder as she went to stand beside him. He smiled brightly and took a few bows before practically bouncing back to his seat beside Blaine.

"You're amazing," Blaine told him, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist and smiling. "What do you say we get out of here and find a new do over date?"

"Anywhere that we won't be interrupted again," Kurt muttered before dragging him out of the room and out of the building. They caught a cab and got out at Central Park. "It worked for us last night, didn't it?" Kurt asked with a small smile as he walked with Blaine down the path. Blaine chuckled and nodded, looping his arm through Kurt's and hugging his arm as they walked.

"It did," he agreed. "It was the afterwards that got messed up. Before that everything was perfect."

"So you did create the perfect date, after all," Kurt said with a smile, nudging Blaine's shoulder with his own. "I'd say last night mixed with all of the crazy fun we've had today definitely adds up to a perfect date."

"So I'm not a failure?" Blaine asked in mock relief, grinning at Kurt.

"Not in the slightest," Kurt shook his head matter-of-factly.

"I love you," Blaine declared, smiling proudly and happily. "I've never been happier than when I am with you."

"I love you, too," Kurt said, smiling and blushing. "And I love that I can make you happy."

"You make my world keep on turning just by smiling," Blaine said seriously. "You're my everything."

Kurt nodded, nuzzling his nose into the side of Blaine's face as they sat down on a wooden bench alongside the path. "You're—"

"Cute, lover boy," Charlie said from behind them, startling them both. Blaine instantly tensed and clung to Kurt, standing up and pulling Kurt with him as he backed away from his ex. "Really cute."

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked nervously. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"You do remember that our apartment is right across the street, right? Or did you forget where your home is?"

"That's not my home," Blaine spat angrily, standing in front of Kurt protectively. "My home is with Kurt now. And I'm not going to let you take that away from me. Now you're going to sign those divorce papers, or I'm going to have your sorry ass arrested."

"Ah," Charlie laughed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So now _you're _making the threats. Yeah, the thing is… that's not how you and I work, is it?" he growled, stepping forward until he was standing right in front of Blaine, towering over him.

"There is no 'you and I' anymore, Charlie," Blaine said boldly. He was tired of being afraid. "In fact, there never was. Because my heart has always belonged to someone else."

"I couldn't care less about your _heart_," Charlie hissed, smiling when Blaine flinched. "It's true what the slut you call your sister thinks." Blaine had to restrain himself from pouncing on Charlie and knocking him out for calling Santana that. "She's right. I couldn't care about you if I tried, but there's a lot I can do with that body of yours—"

Blaine could hardly register what was happening before he saw Charlie on the ground, his nose bleeding. He saw Kurt standing above Charlie, his knuckles bleeding and his hand probably broken. "Kurt…"

"He had no right to say those things about you," Kurt explained angrily, wrapping his arms around Blaine in a tight hug. Blaine reciprocated easily.

"Somebody please call the police," Blaine said to no one in particular in the crowd forming around Charlie. "This creep is in violation of a restraining order."

He saw someone dialing into their phone and he nodded, hugging Kurt tightly. "I couldn't let him talk about you like that, Blaine," Kurt said quietly, sounding far away even though he was right there. "You're worth so much more than what he treats you like. You deserve so much better. I never understood why you married him…"

"Cooper used to tell me that we… accept the love we think we deserve. And, I guess, when I married him, I was in a bad place. I didn't think I was worth anything and that's part of the reason I let him hit me…"

"Let's get home," Kurt murmured. He could feel the tension building in Blaine's shoulders and hear the strain in his voice. He was about to break down, and Kurt knew he wouldn't want it to happen in a crowd of strangers.

Blaine just nodded and let Kurt lead him into a taxi and up the stairs to the apartment when they got there. He let Kurt undress him to his boxers and help him into pajamas, hardly lucid enough to be embarrassed. He let Kurt lay him down on the bed and wrap him up in a burrito of blankets. He wore just boxers and sweat pants, insisting weakly that he go without the shirt. He let Kurt wrap his arms around his middle and pull him to his chest from behind. But that one he didn't even want to resist.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"I love you, too," Blaine managed, snuggling closer to Kurt. He inhaled deeply, letting the breath out shakily. He was grateful that Kurt had understood to get him out of there before he started having a panic attack. He was grateful that Kurt did all of this for him while asking for nothing in return besides something he already had—Blaine's love. He would always have that.

"We're terrible at dating, I think," Kurt said lightly, laughing softly. Blaine smiled, once again grateful to Kurt for the subject change. He knew when Blaine did and didn't want to talk about his panic attacks. Most of the time, he didn't want to talk about it, and Kurt respected that. "Maybe we should have our own little private dates at home from now on."

"That's actually a really good idea," Blaine smiled excitedly. Then his eyes widened at the same time as his smile did and he snuggled impossibly closer to Kurt. "You keep calling it home. I like the sound of that."

"I like it, too," Kurt said with a smile that matched Blaine's. He hugged Blaine tighter and nuzzled his nose into the side of Blaine's neck. "I love you lots and lots."

"I love you lots and lots and lots," Blaine giggled, shivering slightly when Kurt placed a light, loving kiss on his neck. "I love you only. Forever and ever."

"You're such a cornball," Kurt giggled as well, blushing. "An adorable cornball, though."

"Aw, you think I'm adorable?" Blaine cooed, grinning. "I think you're adorable, too."

"Goodnight, Mr. Cheesy," Kurt rolled his eyes, kissing the side of Blaine's face affectionately. They both closed their eyes, but Blaine's smile fell as he did. He couldn't stop thinking about Charlie and how he refused to sign the divorce papers. He couldn't stop worrying about the soon-to-come court date that would entail all the details—told by Blaine—of the domestic abuse. All of these thoughts scared him to death, but the only thing that got him through was Kurt.

Kurt was his anchor; his rock; his muse; his everything. Kurt was the reason he was fighting so hard. He knew that as long as he had Kurt by his side, the end result would be what mattered most in the end. Everything would work out fine.

At least, he hoped.

* * *

**A/N: I don't have much to say except I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This one and the last one are pretty much opposites. First: awesome date vs. not-so-good date. Second: sad evening of tears vs. happy evening of flirting and being Kurt and Blaine. **

**Review and let me know what you think. Pleeeeeease :)**


	11. You Touch The Sky Before You Fall

Chapter 11: You Touch The Sky Before You Fall

**A/N: I'm just gonna put this in an Author's Note because I don't know when I'll find the chance to mention it in a chapter. Blaine works four days a week—Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday—and it is a Monday now in the story. The last two chapter spanned over two days—Thursday and Friday—so it's not exactly a week later when I'm continuing, but close enough. **

**Oh, and this chapter starts a week after the last one ended. **

* * *

"I think you're definitely right," Blaine breathed out. "We are terrible at dating… But we are far from terrible at _this—"_

Blaine was cut off when Kurt's lips moved from his neck to his lips, and Blaine couldn't help but kiss back. He moaned as Kurt, who was straddling him and gently cradling Blaine's head in his hands, deepened the kiss. Kurt pressed their lips harder together and tilted his head to the side, kissing Blaine until he was breathless and his heart nearly beat out of his chest.

"_Kurt_," Blaine whispered when they broke apart. He stared at Kurt with wide eyes and a half-dazed smile. "Yeah, I don't want you to ever stop kissing me."

"You'll get more kisses after work, sweetheart," Kurt promised, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Then he moved so he wasn't straddling Blaine, causing Blaine to pout. "Hey, don't start with the pouty face," Kurt laughed brightly, kissing Blaine's lips lightly before climbing out of bed. "C'mon. Time for work."

"But I don't want to go," Blaine sighed, but he was already climbing out of bed and digging through his bags that Santana had been able to snatch from Charlie's apartment. He found his work outfit on the top of the bag and went to the bathroom to change into it. He fixed his hair, tied his tie, etc. etc…

When he came back, he looked at Kurt and smiled. "I love you."

Kurt looked up from where he was typing something into his phone, and he smiled as well. "I love you, too. Now, let's go. I don't want your boss to hate me for making you late." Blaine chuckled, finishing buckling his belt as he stepped forward and pressed a sweet kiss to Kurt's lips.

"I think it's impossible for someone to hate you unless they're stupid," he murmured against Kurt's lips. Then he smiled widely again and hugged Kurt before leaving the room, shoes tied and tie straight. "I'll see you at my lunch break!" he called before closing the door behind him. He smiled to himself as he walked down the stairs and hailed a taxi to get to work.

It'd been a week since the incident Blaine liked to call 'Hell Night.' And it'd been a good week. A few days after seeing Charlie, Kurt and Blaine had had their own private dinner and cuddle session in the privacy of their apartment (Blaine still loved calling it that—_their _apartment). They'd spent most of their time when Blaine wasn't working just enjoying each other's company.

But no matter how good their days went, the night always ended in Blaine falling asleep in Kurt's arms with tears streaming down his face for one reason or another. He couldn't quite figure out exactly why he was crying, but he just had to let it all out.

He hadn't cried the past two nights, though, and he was glad that he seemed to be getting better; healing. But, unfortunately, that could only last so long. The court date was in twenty-four hours and he knew the whole process would start all over again, only worse.

He anxiously went through the work day. It was pretty slow on a Monday, so he mostly just texted Kurt the whole time. Talking to Kurt helped him stay calm, so he texted him for hours and hours except for when he had a customer at the front desk. But he jumped every time someone came through the door.

It was about five minutes before his shift was over when he texted Kurt again.

_I'm bored. –Blaine _

_Don't slack off at work, Blaine. ;) –Kurt _

_I love you. –Blaine _

_I love you, too. Are you doing alright? –Kurt _

_Yeah, I'm fine. –Blaine _

_You don't seem fine. –Kurt _

_The court date is tomorrow. I'm scared. –Blaine _

_I'm going to be right there with you. No one is going to hurt you. I promise. He's going to be sent to jail and you'll be safe to be with me without intrusions. –Kurt_

_Blaine? Are you going back to work now? Why aren't you texting back? –Kurt_

_Blaine, you're kind of scaring me. Text me back and let me know you're okay. I love you. –Kurt _

Kurt muted the television as he clutched his phone tightly in his hands, staring at the unlit screen and waiting for a reply from Blaine. He received nothing. It'd been a half hour since he'd last texted, and Kurt was getting worried. Blaine should have been on his way home by now. His shift had ended over twenty minutes ago.

Then he received a text, but it didn't seem anything like Blaine at all.

_I can't be with you anymore. It's just too hard and painful. I have to leave for a little while, possibly out of New York. I just need to get away for a while. I'm sorry. –Blaine _

Kurt frowned at the message, reading it over and over and refusing to let his tears fall as he did. This wasn't Blaine. This couldn't be. It had to be a misunderstanding somehow.

_Blaine, I don't know what's going on, but I don't want you to shut me out. Please. I need to be there for you, and I need you here with me… –Kurt _

_Please, Blaine. I need you. Don't do this. –Kurt _

_Please answer me. Answer my calls or answer my texts or _something. _–Kurt _

_I love you. –Kurt _

Kurt kept calling Blaine's cell phone. But every time it went to voice mail.

Well… almost every time.

"Hello?" Blaine answered, whispering. His voice cracked and Kurt knew something was wrong.

"Blaine, honey, what's the matter?" he asked.

"H-He said hurt you if I d-didn't…" Blaine whispered through choked sobs. "He texted me a-and said I had to come back to live with h-him or he'd hurt you. I'm in the apartment building n-now… outside the door," he choked out.

"Blaine, get out of there and get somewhere safe where you can wait for me," Kurt ordered gently. "I'll be there in a minute—"

"Don't!" Blaine said, panic filling his voice. "Please don't. I don't want him to hurt you."

"He won't if he doesn't see me," Kurt said determinedly. "Just wait for me outside the lobby. I love you," he told him firmly as he rushed to put his shoes and jacket on. He rushed out the door and cursed under his breath when he saw the traffic. He decided the better option would be to run. "Blaine, are you still there?" he asked as he held the phone to his ear.

"I'm going down to the lobby," Blaine told him flatly.

"Okay, that's good," Kurt encouraged. "I'll be there in five minutes. Just wait."

"Okay," Blaine mumbled.

* * *

Blaine panicked, his fingers shaking as he held onto his phone.

_Dump him and come home or he'll wish he never knew you. And that's a promise. –Charlie _

_Don't touch him. –Blaine _

_What happens to him is entirely up to you, Blaine. If you aren't here in an hour, I'll know what your decision is. We'll see just how much you're willing to sacrifice for him. –Charlie _

_Okay. –Blaine _

Blaine couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down his face as he stuffed his phone in his pocket and rushed out the door of the hotel. He walked to Central Park and sat on a bench, his head in his hands as silent tears streamed down his face. He stayed there for at least a half hour, not sure what to do. His phone kept buzzing and he knew it had to be Kurt wondering where he was, but he couldn't bring himself to answer. He had sent a text a few minutes before, but he didn't answer the phone.

But it was the thought of Kurt that gave him the strength to stand up and walk across the street and to the apartment where he used to live. Where, he supposed, he was going to live from now on. He couldn't let Charlie hurt Kurt again.

As he was walking up the stairs towards the door, his phone buzzed again and he waited until the last second to answer it as he froze outside the door. "Hello?"

"Blaine, honey, what's the matter?" Kurt's voice filled his mind and he choked on a sob, his voice wavering as he explained.

"H-He said hurt you if I d-didn't…" Blaine whispered through choked sobs. "He texted me a-and said I had to come back to live with h-him or he'd hurt you. I'm in the apartment building n-now… outside the door," he choked out.

"Blaine, get out of there and get somewhere safe where you can wait for me," Kurt ordered gently. "I'll be there in a minute—"

"Don't!" Blaine said, panic filling his voice. "Please don't. I don't want him to hurt you."

"He won't if he doesn't see me," Kurt said determinedly. "Just wait for me outside the lobby. I love you." Blaine heard rustling on the other line and he forced himself to start walking back down the stairs. He stayed quiet and just hoped that Charlie didn't come outside. He would see Blaine for sure, and then he wouldn't be able to run away. Charlie would stop him, he was sure of it. "Blaine, are you still there?"

Kurt's voice startled him and he walked down the stairs a little quicker. "I'm going down to the lobby," he told Kurt.

"Okay, that's good. I'll be there in five minutes. Wait for me, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine mumbled before hanging up. He almost ran the rest of the way down the stairs to get to the lobby, and when he got there, he didn't see Kurt. Shaking, he took a seat on a bench against a wall.

"Blaine!" Blaine looked up and saw Kurt a few minutes later, and he smiled in relief before throwing himself into the man's arms.

"Kurt," he breathed out.

"Blaine, I was so worried about you," Kurt said as he hugged Blaine and kissed the side of his face.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright, honey," Kurt told him quietly. "Let's get you home, okay?" Blaine nodded against his shoulder and let Kurt lead him out of the building and through the crowded sidewalks. He clutched Kurt's hand and stayed close to his boyfriend as they walked back to their apartment.

"He threatened to—"

"Shh…" Kurt murmured as he wrapped his arms around Blaine the second they were safe inside their apartment. "I know. We're okay, I promise. You're safe and he didn't hurt me, and nothing else matters right now. He can't hurt us—"

"He knows where we are, though," Blaine whispered, making Kurt stop mid-sentence. "He knows this is the first place I'd go. We have to go somewhere else…"

"Santana?" Kurt suggested. Blaine nodded quickly against his shoulder, clinging to Kurt. "Okay. Let's pack an overnight bag for the two of us and then we'll go. C'mon," he murmured softly, rubbing Blaine's back encouragingly. Blaine sniffled and nodded, straightening his back stiffly and following Kurt into the bedroom.

Blaine vented while Kurt packed. "I-I was just starting to get b-_better_, you know? I h-haven't even cried for the past t-two days and he just came and r-ruined everything-g," Blaine sobbed, sitting curled up on the bed. He pulled his knees to his chest and didn't look up in fear of seeing pity in Kurt's eyes. "And it's going to be s-s-so much worse tomorrow b-because I have to t-testify and he's probably going to deny it a-and—Kurt, what if they believe h-him and not me?" he asked in a small voice, sounding terrified. "W-What if he doesn't g-go to jail?"

Kurt sighed, packing quickly and dropping the zipped up, stuffed full bag onto the floor at the foot of the bed. Then he crawled over the blankets and to where Blaine was sitting. He put a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder, not even phased when Blaine flinched. "Blaine, honey, he's _going _to jail. I promise. No jury I've ever seen would stand for domestic abuse. The odds are in your favor, Blaine, and he's not going to take that away from you. He's not going to take away your safety, your state of mind, or anything. And he's definitely not going to take away me," he added firmly when Blaine looked up, opening his mouth to protest.

"You p-promise that I-I won't have to l-lose you..?" Blaine asked anxiously,

"You're not getting rid of me that easy," Kurt said quietly, smiling softly as he leaned forward and kissed Blaine's forehead. "I love you and I swear I'm never going anywhere."

"Good," Blaine said, his voice rough. He grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it, wiping his eyes and straightening his back. "I really, _really _don't want you to." He took a deep, shuddering breath before mustering up a smile as he looked at Kurt. "We can do this."

"We definitely can," Kurt grinned. "I love you so much, Blaine. I'm so proud of you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: I was going to include the court date in this chapter, but I decided to just lead up to it. That's why this chapter was so short. So that will be the next chapter. And I'm terribly sorry for any details I get wrong! I'm apologizing in advance because I've never actually been in court so the most I know is from TV shows. Please bear with me. **

**Please review :)**

**_Love you, my lovelies! _**

**_Au revoir! _**

**_Arrivederci!_**

**_I feel like I should have some sort of sign off line. I'm just going to go ahead and quote the movie "Anchorman:" _**

**_"You stay classy, FANFICTION READERS! And thanks for stopping by! But mostly stay classy."_**

**_Sorry about that, hehe. Bye :D_**


	12. Safe And Home With You

Chapter 12: Home and safe with you

* * *

**Sorry about the wait! I've been consumed with my other projects and school. I'm thinking there will be about 2-3 more chapters to this. This one, another one, and the epilogue. **

**Also, I decided to skip until after the court date because I don't know anything about court. **

* * *

Blaine was shaking when he walked out of the courtroom, squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt looked over at him and led his boyfriend over to a bench to sit down.

"I can't believe it," Blaine whispered, shaking his head as he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "He's… _gone_," he breathed out in relief, hugging Kurt's waist and kissing his cheek. Kurt grinned and hugged him back.

"He's out of our lives and he's going to jail," Kurt confirmed, squeezing Blaine's shoulders in his tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine beamed, looking right at Kurt.

"You're the strongest person I've ever met," Kurt whispered, moving his hands up Blaine's arms and to his cheeks. He cupped his face and rested their foreheads together, glad for the empty courthouse. "I'm so proud to be with you."

"I hope so," Blaine responded. It was meant to be teasing, but his voice filled with emotion and he almost choked on his words. "I want you to be."

"I want you," Kurt said, only realizing the double meaning in his words after he'd said them. He saw the shocked look on Blaine's face and rushed to rephrase. "I didn't mean… like that. I just meant… I want to _be with you. _I want to tell people."

Blaine's face broke out in a bright grin and he kissed Kurt's lips sweetly, happily. "Really?" he asked once they broke apart.

"Really, really," Kurt affirmed, grinning. He would tell the world if it meant seeing that smile on Blaine's face.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later:**

Once Blaine was done 'recovering' from the traumatic event of the court date with Charlie—'recovering' actually translating to 'spending two weeks cuddling with Kurt and never leaving the apartment because he was so happy his heart would burst any second'—he called everyone. Rachel, Finn, Noah, and Santana met at their apartment, Santana being the only one who knew why they were there. She knew about their relationship. Puck had suspicions—and hopes—but he was a little confused about the exclusiveness of the relationship. And Rachel and Finn just hadn't been kept in the loop.

"Well, I think we should make this quick so Lady Hummel and Blaine can get back to their bed and _cuddle _under the covers," Santana said, breaking the silence in the room as they sat around the living room.

Kurt blushed profusely and Blaine scowled at her. "Don't call him that. And don't be rude."

"Sorry, Blainers," she sighed, shaking her head. "Go on and tell them already, then."

"I think you kind of already did," Blaine said with a grin. He turned to Finn and Rachel and Puck. "Guys… Kurt and I are dating. As in, we're boyfriends."

Puck jumped out of his seat, pointing at them. "It's about damn time!" he hooted. "I'm telling you, the chemistry between these two has been driving me insane since junior year!" He looked around the room, seeking agreement. "I mean, um, good for you," he muttered, sitting back down with an annoyed pout. Blaine laughed, grinning at his friend.

Rachel just squealed excitedly and got up to hug them both. "You boys make such a cute couple! But really, it took you long enough!" she scolded, eyes wide. Kurt laughed along with Blaine that time before Finn stepped up and pulled his step-brother into a hug.

"Congrats, little brother," he said. "It's good to finally see you happy, dude."

"Don't call me 'dude,'" Kurt said with a grin, hugging his taller but not older brother. "And I'm older than you, Finn."

"But I'm taller," Finn argued.

"I'm older," Kurt repeated, standing back and still grinning at his brother. "Thank you, Finn."

"Thanks, you guys," Blaine reiterated with a watery grin. "It means so much that you all support us."

They all hugged except for Santana—"I'm just really happy, okay?" Puck had defended his honor. Santana stood to the side. But Blaine wouldn't have any of it. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the hug. She agreed reluctantly but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Later that night, Blaine crawled into bed next to Kurt and nestled into the man's side. "I love you."

"I love you, too. And I love our friends. It's so nice to have the support."

"Agreed," Blaine grinned, resting his head on Kurt's chest.

"Next we have to tell my dad."

"W-What?" he asked in shock, eyes wide and panicked slightly. "But your dad has a shotgun."

"But he also loves you already," Kurt reminded Blaine with a smile. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Can't we just tell Carole and not tell your dad until we're married? She's not as scary."

Kurt's mouth made a small 'o' shape and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, confused.

"You just said… 'Until we're married,'" Kurt whispered breathlessly, biting his lip to hide his grin.

"Oh," Blaine grinned. "Well, I only see one problem with that possibility."

"Inevitability," Kurt corrected.

Blaine's grin somehow got wider. "The only problem is… I'm afraid to ask your father for your hand in marriage."

Kurt's smile softened. "You're so cute. Anyone who says you're bad at romance is a lying liar who lies."

Blaine laughed softly, grinning. "I'm glad you think so. I didn't even know how to do romantic things until I had someone worth doing them for. So I've had quite a bit of practice since meeting you. That was always my plan because I know how much you love the romance."

"Did you know that the biggest reason I fell for Dean was—"

"I don't want to hear it."

"No, listen," Kurt insisted. "I promise you'll like this story about Dean for once. The biggest reason I fell for him was that he was the only one who had ever asked me out using _romance. _A few guys had hit on me in senior year, but none of them put the time and effort into being romantic. If I'd known you were so romantic and sweet and desperately in love with me, I might not have waited so long to realize I was desperately in love with you as well."

Blaine blushed, mentally slapping his fifteen-year-old self for not having the courage to ask Kurt out on a date. One measly date. "I love you."

"I've always loved you," Kurt said softly, smiling.

"You cornball," Blaine laughed, grinning.

"Hypocrite," Kurt shot back, kissing Blaine's nose. Blaine blushed and shrugged a little, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt…" he trailed off, biting his lip nervously. Kurt looked at him attentively and Blaine smiled. "You… You take my breath away, Kurt. And I want… I want _you_, forever and ever. I want you to be the only one who knows me better than I know myself, emotionally and… physically." Blaine blushed. "Will you… make love to me?" he asked with a timid and utterly adorable smile.

"I…" Kurt paused, thinking carefully. He didn't know for sure if he was ready yet. He loved Blaine, of course he did, but it couldn't always be that simple. Or could it? He was over Dean, and he kept reminding himself of that every time he tried to make up excuse about why he shouldn't move too quickly with Blaine. While he would always have a place in his heart for his late husband, he had healed. And Blaine had been the one to help him heal. "Okay," he said finally, a grin forming as a nervous and happy laugh bubbled up from his throat.

"Isn't it weird how we're almost thirty and we're still nervous about this?" Blaine commented with a sheepish grin. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as Kurt moved to straddle him slowly.

"Don't be nervous," Kurt murmured in his ear.

"I'm not," Blaine breathed out in a gasp. "I love you, Kurt."

As loving kisses and tentative caresses turned to passion and lust and pure, raw _love_, several cries of "I love you" were exchanged. They embraced each other and never wanted to let go, keeping hold of the one they loved most the entire night.

They basked in the afterglow even by the time morning came around, breathing each other in and sharing light, slow kisses.

"You're perfect," Blaine complimented, enjoying the blush on Kurt's cheeks.

"So are you," Kurt returned. "You're amazing and perfect and I love you so much."

"Will you love me forever?"

"I'll love you until the end of time," Kurt vowed. Blaine grinned sleepily and hugged Kurt's waist as they lay on their sides, facing each other.

"Come what may," Blaine sang quietly, softly for only Kurt to hear. Kurt smiled against the bare skin of Blaine's neck, humming. Blaine listened to Kurt's humming and grinned as he continued singing smoothly and quietly.

* * *

The next few months were amazing. Blaine spent every day with Kurt, and he no longer had to be afraid that a certain ex would interrupt. He didn't have to go home crying and feeling pathetic while Kurt soothed him to sleep. He didn't have to see Kurt so upset that he was driven to tears, needing the comfort from Blaine. While Blaine didn't mind in the least holding Kurt and soothing him to sleep at night, he didn't like seeing Kurt cry. It just made his heart ache.

But the best part about their time together was that they seemed to be falling more and more in love with each passing day. And Blaine felt giddy.

By the time December came around, almost nine months after Blaine had begun helping Kurt heal and move on from Dean, Blaine felt as if he was ready.

But he had so much planning to do. He knew how much Kurt loved romance, and he knew it had to be perfect.

So he made plans to do it on Valentine's Day, two months away exactly. Kurt would appreciate the cliché timing of it all, he was sure of it.

He spent the next two months making everything perfect.

He made calls to floristry agencies until he found one that could put together a big enough arrangement.

He gathered together as many of the New Directions members as he could, and the ones that he couldn't find he regretfully asked Puck to find. Everyone agreed to help him out.

He searched through every song in his repertoire until he found the perfect group number to serenade Kurt with.

He also thought to make arrangements for them to have time alone after the big event, because it would be cruel to put that kind of pressure on Kurt. The crowd would be waiting for his answer, and he'd feel forced into saying something he wasn't ready for. But that was only a precaution; Blaine really, _really _hoped Kurt was ready for this. Blaine was definitely ready.

When February came around, Blaine found it hard to keep his secret from Kurt. He couldn't keep the wildly giddy grin off of his face anytime he looked at the love of his life.

"This is it," he said to himself when the day finally arrived. He had to give himself a mini pep-talk to muster up his courage before he backed out. "This is what you've been waiting to do since sophomore year. You can do this, Blaine."

He dusted his deep royal purple suit off with his hands before making his way with a proud skip in his step towards where he knew Kurt would be in the NYADA commons area.

The New Directions were hiding nearby and ready to come out for the song once Blaine started. The

Flower petals were prepared to fall from the shade trees in the outdoor area where Kurt was sitting.

And Blaine had a bouquet of purple, white, pink, and yellow-with-red-tips roses. Together, they all symbolized pure love, admiration, joy, friendship, new beginnings, and love at first sight. Blaine hadn't been able to decide what color of rose to get, so he chose them all.

Blaine took a deep breath before clearing his throat to get Kurt's attention. Kurt's eyes widened a little when he looked up from whatever he was working on, stunned by Blaine's handsome figure in a suit. "Blaine, what are you doing here? I thought we weren't going to have our coffee date until later."

"Well, since I know you like to spend your lunches here, I figured I'd surprise you," Blaine grinned. _Oh, you'll be surprised, alright. _

"That's great," Kurt beamed. "I'm always glad to see you. What are the flowers for?"

"These are to celebrate… you. And us," he added, setting the bouquet down on the bench beside where Kurt was sitting down. He offered Kurt his hand and grinned when he took it. "I love you, Kurt, so much. And as long as you love me back, that's all I'll ever need." Then he started to sing, joined by the New Directions.

_Love, love, love…_

_Love, love, love…_

_Love, love, love…_

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done…_

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung…_

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game…_

_It's easy…_

_Nothing you can make that can't be made…_

_No one you can save that can't be saved…_

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time…_

_It's easy…_

_All you need is love…_

_All you need is love…_

_All you need is love, love…_

_Love is all you need…_

Blaine finished the song, holding both of Kurt's hands in his and grinning at his boyfriend.

"Blaine, what—"

"Shh," Blaine stopped him, kissing him lightly on the lips. Kurt looked at him, confused. "Just follow me, okay? I need to ask you a question."

Kurt nodded, shocked as he followed Blaine to the usually crowded—but now empty just for them—NYADA café.

"Blaine, I don't…" he trailed off, not sure of what to say. Blaine just smiled and sat them down at a table that was covered in rose petals. Rather than sitting across from each other, they sat side by side and Kurt looked over at Blaine, waiting for him to explain. Although, he already had a pretty good idea of what Blaine wanted to ask him.

"Kurt, I love you so much. Just like the song says, all you need is love. And all I need is _your _love to be happy. So, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you—"

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt blurted, his hands shaking as Blaine grasped them securely.

Blaine's face just _crumbled. _He went from grinning to close to tears, confused. "Kurt…"

"Blaine, honey, I know what you're going to ask me," he said gently, squeezing Blaine's hands and moving one hand to Blaine's cheek. He looked directly into Blaine's eyes. "But first I need to ask you why."

Blaine frowned in confusion and rushed to tell him, "Because I love you. You're my whole world."

"And you're mine," Kurt promised. "But I meant… why the rush? Why now? We both know we aren't going anywhere, and we have the rest of forever. And I'm certainly not letting you go now that I've finally got you. So… why now?"

Blaine didn't look like he felt any better. "Do I need to have a reason for wanting to promise you forever?"

"We've already done that, though, Blaine," Kurt emphasized gently, his eyes bright and hopeful. "We know that we're forever, okay? We know. We don't need a wedding to confirm that."

"Don't you want to marry me?" Blaine asked in a small voice.

"I do," Kurt said. "Someday. But I don't think either of us is quite ready yet. We haven't even been living together for a year yet."

"So I can propose to you when we've lived together for a year?" he asked, a little confused. He didn't understand why it made such a difference.

"If I don't beat you to it," Kurt teased, smiling softly.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh, no; you don't get to do that. I've been planning this for _two months_, Kurt. When the time comes, I'll be the one proposing."

"But you no longer have the element of surprise," Kurt said with an adorable giggle. "You have no idea when I could propose. It's a mystery."

Blaine pouted. "We're not making this a race," he argued.

"Why don't we both do it?" Kurt suggested, giggling softly at Blaine's cute puppy pout as he pressed their foreheads together. "I've seen that happen before and it's so perfectly romantic that I think I might pass out if that happens to us."

Blaine grinned at that, kissing Kurt lightly. "I'll see what I can do. But, um, Kurt?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, honey?"

"Will you wear the ring I bought you?"

"I would be honored," Kurt said giddily, pulling back slightly and watching as Blaine slipped the white diamond-encrusted silver band onto his finger. "It's a perfect fit," he said before kissing Blaine sweetly.

"You scared me to death, you know," Blaine scolded, albeit teasingly. "I really thought you were going to turn me down."

"I would never say no, silly," Kurt smiled. "My answer is just a… a 'someday soon.' How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect," Blaine said happily. "Absolutely perfect."

* * *

**A/N: Yay, I finally updated! I love weekends because of spare time. **

**So this chapter is a little crazy because it skips all over the place, but that was necessary in order for my plans to wrap this story up in the next two parts. I didn't really know what else to add to it, so I thought I'd start wrapping things up. **

**Review please :) **

**Love you, my lovelies. **


	13. Nice

Chapter 13: Nice

* * *

"I hate him," Santana said.

"Santana!" he scolded, looking up from where he was looking for a basic design for their suits. "What are you talking about?"

"I just don't like him, okay?"

"Santana, he makes me happy," Blaine reminded her, almost pleading. "C'mon, I know he took a long time to come around—"

"That's an understatement."

"—but he's here now and I'm happier than I've ever been. That's what matters. Can't you just be happy for me?"

"Blaine, you're like a little brother to me and you know it," Santana sighed. "With that you get me being really protective of you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't you understand?" Blaine almost whined, looking at her in desperation. "I love him, Santana, and he loves me. Kurt has never hurt me."

"He completely took advantage of you in High School," Santana argued. "You were always in love with him and he ran off with another guy."

"Now you're just trying to hurt me, Santana!" he snapped, shaking his head in frustration. "Why do you always feel the need to bring that up? You know I don't like to think about it, and yet you always bring that up as an argument against Kurt. But Kurt never intentionally hurt me, like you're doing now!" Blaine had tears in his eyes, tears of betrayal. "You should leave," he muttered. Santana reached out to touch his shoulder but he flinched away, ignoring her when she tried to speak to him. "Just go, Santana. I don't need your help looking at suits."

She sighed and left the apartment, and Blaine called Kurt immediately after. Kurt was having lunch with Rachel and looking at locations for the wedding that was to happen about a year from then. Neither had proposed officially—or successfully—yet, but there was no harm in planning ahead.

"Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful," Blaine said into the phone, grinning already at hearing Kurt's voice. "How's lunch?"

"It's good. Rachel suggested some really pretty places to have the wedding. But I miss you." Blaine could almost hear the pout in his voice, and he laughed softly.

"Oh, honey," he smiled. "Do you want me to come down there?"

"I thought you were with Santana."

"She had to go," Blaine said. "And now I'm all lonely and I miss seeing your smile in person."

Kurt laughed happily and Blaine guessed he was blushing. "You're too sweet. If you want to come, that'd be great. We're at your favorite coffee place."

"Oh, now I'm definitely coming. For the coffee, of course," he teased.

"Shut up," Kurt laughed. "See you soon. I love you."

"Love you, too," Blaine grinned before hanging up and grabbing his coat. The cold March weather chilled his ears and he pulled his hood up and over his head. He pushed the door of the coffee shop open with a ding and felt his heart warm when Kurt grinned at him and stood up. They hugged and shared a short kiss, both pulling away with grins bright enough to blind the human eye.

"Hey, you," Kurt murmured.

"Hey, yourself," Blaine returned. He loved how easy it had become in the past few months to flirt with Kurt and just be playful and sickeningly in love. It was even more fun when they could do all of that in front of their friends. "Where's Rachel?"

"I told her you were coming and she winked at me and left without saying anything," Kurt said seriously. Blaine burst out laughing, his forehead falling forward onto Kurt's shoulder.

"What are we going to do with her at the 'bachelorette party' that I know she's planning?"

Kurt giggled. "I have no idea. But I'm sure it'll be very amusing if we can get some alcohol into that girl."

"I'm sure," Blaine smirked, biting back another giggle as they sat down at their favorite table by the window. "So have you picked out any of your favorite destinations?"

"There was one that sort of stuck out…" Kurt admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, where?" he asked in excitement. "Am I allowed to know or is it a secret until our wedding night?" Blaine grinned.

"France," Kurt said, blushing when Blaine's eyes widened. "Nice, to be specific," he added. "It's just so beautiful there, Blaine. But we can't afford it and… I don't know," he sighed, shaking his head. "Never mind, it's stupid."

"It's not stupid," Blaine corrected, shrugging. "If you want to get married in Nice, I think that's a great idea. It really is beautiful. I almost got to go there a few years ago, but it didn't work out." By that he meant that he'd met Charlie and he had other plans for their honeymoon.

"Really?" Kurt's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Blaine, it would be amazing! We need to start saving up, like, _now_. Oh, and we can have our honeymoon in the same city! Blaine, this is going to be so perfectly romantic," he gushed, grinning brightly at Blaine while his eyes turned soft.

"I love you," Blaine said with an equally soft and sweet smile. He reached across the table and opened his hand for Kurt to put his in, and Kurt put his hand over Blaine's without a second thought.

"Marry me," Kurt sighed dreamily. "Just marry me, Blaine. I love you so much."

"But what about Nice?" Blaine put his other hand on top of theirs and looked at Kurt seriously.

"France is for honeymoons," Kurt decided.

"Well, you've certainly changed your tune quickly," Blaine noticed. "What changed?"

"Nothing," Kurt said. "Absolutely nothing changed, and that's what I was hoping for when I suggested the big wedding. I just want you. I don't care where or when; I just want to be your husband."

"Y-You're serious?" Blaine stammered, ecstatic and incredulous all at once.

"I am," Kurt confirmed, grinning and squeezing Blaine's hand. "And I think it's about time I give _you _a ring like you gave me one a month ago."

Blaine blushed, speechless, as Kurt dug a ring box out of his jacket and opened it. He slid the silver band with two simple white diamonds encrusted into it onto Blaine's finger. It looked just like the one Blaine had bought for Kurt, and it was a perfect fit.

"It's perfect," Blaine voiced, tearing up as he got up from his seat and moved forward to meet Kurt in the middle for a hug. "Now we need to tell Santana," he smirked.

Kurt froze, looking Blaine dead in the eye. "She's going to interrogate me until I die," Kurt panicked. "I'm not facing her."

"Just like I _didn't _face your dad a few months ago when we became exclusive?" Blaine challenged, earning a defeated pout from Kurt. "That's what I thought."

"But you have to tell my dad about the wedding. I'll tell Santana if you tell my dad."

"But—the shotgun!" he said with wide eyes.

"He's not going to shoot you for making his only son the happiest man on earth," Kurt promised with a soft smile that Blaine couldn't help but return.

"I freaking love you, you know that?" Blaine breathed out with a dreamy sigh and a blissful smile. "I can't believe this is finally happening. And it's so much better than I ever imagined when we were in High School."

"You imagined marrying me?" Kurt's smile was so soft and warm and adoring that Blaine thought he might just burst.

"All the time," Blaine said honestly.

"What did you imagine?"

"Mostly I just saw all of your family—"

"They're your family, too."

"Right," Blaine smiled. "Well, I saw them, and I always saw you walking towards me down the aisle because you insisted on getting all the attention." Kurt grinned. "I also saw the way you were looking at me, like I was the only thing that mattered to you. And I always woke up before we got to the honeymoon," he blushed.

Kurt smiled. "Let's go home and I'll show you a glimpse of what our honeymoon will be like."

Blaine felt his heart speed up and he followed Kurt through the city streets back to their apartment. Above everything, he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he got this part of Kurt, too. He didn't just get the amazing, breathtaking, mind-blowing, romantic Kurt, but he also got sexy, dominant, confident, sweet and loving Kurt. Kurt took care of him in every way imaginable, and Blaine still couldn't believe it was real; that _he _was going home with _Kurt Hummel. _

They got to their apartment and Kurt hoisted Blaine up so Blaine's legs wrapped around his waist. Their lips crashed together as Kurt carried him to their bedroom and laid him down gently on their bed. They broke the kiss for just a moment so Kurt could take Blaine's shirt off.

"Kurt…"

"Shh…" Kurt wrapped his fingers loosely around Blaine's wrists and held them above his head, kissing across Blaine's bare chest as he straddled Blaine. Blaine shivered under the touch, his eyelids fluttering rapidly as he watched Kurt. Kurt moved down until he was kissing and nuzzling Blaine's tummy, his hands slowly making their way down Blaine's arms. Then he moved up towards Blaine and kissed the corner of his mouth before pulling away slowly, staring at Blaine's wide eyes. Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead before crawling off the bed and swaying over to the door.

"Kurt," Blaine whined. "Where are you going?"

"I did say only a glimpse, didn't I?" he asked with a smug smile towards Blaine, leaning against the doorway of their bedroom. "The rest I'm saving for our actual honeymoon."

"I didn't think it was possible to hate and love someone so much at one time," Blaine whimpered breathlessly, sitting up and trying to cool off. "That was just cruel."

"That's called _teasing_, my love," Kurt purred, walking back over to him and putting his finger over Blaine's lips, smiling. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. I suggest you be your usually perfect dapper self by then." With that, he left the room, leaving Blaine speechless.

He'd never loved Kurt more.

* * *

**A/N: Woo, short chapter. Sorry! Well, next is the epilogue, which will include the wedding and a little bit of the honeymoon. I don't know much about Nice other than it's beautiful, so I won't go into much detail. **

**Also, if you didn't notice, the chapter name is Nice, as in the place in France, not the adjective. :)**

**Review please! :)**

**Love you, my lovelies. **


	14. Epilogue: Forever Yours And Yours Alone

Epilogue: Forever yours and yours alone

* * *

**A/N: Cheesy epilogue name with lots of fluff, hooray! :)**

* * *

Kurt sat in his bedroom at his childhood house, running his fingers lightly over the bedspread that he hadn't seen in years. He looked around with a fond smile from where he sat on the edge of his bed, sighing and inhaling the familiar scent of home.

"You almost ready, kid?" Burt asked from behind the door, cracking it open slowly just in case. "Are you decent?"

Kurt laughed. "Come in, dad." Burt opened the door and walked forward, and Kurt stood up, letting himself be enveloped in his dad's warm embrace.

"Today's the big day," Burt said, clearing his throat, obviously trying not to cry. "My son's getting married."

"Dad, don't cry," Kurt said softly, hugging him tighter. "I'll always be your little boy. I'll just be your little boy who also happens to be the happiest man alive because I'll be married to the love of my life."

"I'm just so glad you're finally happy, Kurt," Burt said. "I'm so proud of you, you know that?"

"I know," Kurt whispered, smiling. "I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, son." He hugged Kurt tightly again before turning to leave, saying, "The other groom would like to see you, but I won't tell Rachel." He winked and left the room, and Blaine entered a few seconds later, smiling shyly.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," Kurt grinned, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders, pulling him into a bone-crushingly perfect hug. "You're so warm and you smell so good… I love you so much, Blaine Anderson."

"Soon it'll be Blaine Hummel," Blaine said with a proud and giddy smile. Kurt grinned and kissed the corner of his mouth, saving the real kiss for the altar. "I'm a little nervous," Blaine admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet," Kurt teased.

"Of course not," Blaine promised instantly. "But it's a little scary putting my heart on the line with every promise I've ever made in front of a big crowd. It's easier when it's just us."

"But we're among family, Blaine. Just remember that they all love you almost as much as I do." Blaine smiled, and he knew exactly what was coming next by the look on Kurt's face. "And if that doesn't work, just picture them in their underwear."

"I'd rather not picture your parents in anything less than what they're wearing now, thank you very much," Blaine laughed.

"I know, honey. That part was a joke. But they really do love you. Just not as much as I love you." Blaine grinned and hugged Kurt waist, nuzzling his face into Kurt's shoulder. "Are we ready to go?"

"I'll meet you at the altar," Blaine whispered, kissing his neck just under the collar of his suit jacket.

"Don't forget," Kurt teased as Blaine walked slowly backwards to the door, not wanting to leave.

"I wouldn't dare," Blaine said with one more kiss blown for Kurt to catch.

* * *

Blaine stood at the altar, chatting cheerily with Finn and Sam, his best man and groomsman (Santana had insisted on being his maid of honor, so she stood among the men as well).

The chatter died down and Blaine quickly turned to see Kurt coming out of the Hummel house, his arm wrapped around his father's arm as he made his way down the aisle set up on the front lawn. Kurt had never looked so beautiful, according to Blaine, and Blaine couldn't keep the grin off his face even as Kurt stepped onto the low podium, standing in front of Blaine.

As Mr. Schuester read them their vows, Blaine couldn't focus on anything but repeating the words to Kurt. When Kurt reiterated the words right back at him, he felt like he might just die on the spot.

But the real show came when it was the grooms' turns to saw their very own, customized vows.

_"I promise to love you for all that you are, and for everything that you do. Even when you make mistakes, because I know we both will, I'll find a way to love you for it and we'll only grow stronger. You've been my everything since we first met, and it took me far too long to realize it, but I still feel that way about you right now. And I will feel that way about you for the rest of forever, I swear it to you. And standing here, right here, with you right in front of me and looking at me the way you are now—this is where I've always been meant to be. Every moment in my life has led up to me marrying you and falling in love with you all over again every day for the rest of my life. Blaine Hummel, you are my entire world and I could never let you go even if I tried." _

_"I don't know how to beat that, but I guess a good start would be saying that I love you more than I love anyone else in this world. You've been my whole life ever since I first saw your face, and I haven't stopped thinking about you or this moment since then. I know it sounds crazy or creepy, but give me a break; I was fifteen. I've known that I wanted to marry you since I first met you, and now it's finally happening and I don't know how I have lived without you being my husband all these years. It seems impossible, living without you now that I finally have the right to call you mine. I can't imagine my life without you or any of your family; that's how much you mean to me. I love you to the moon and back, Kurt Hummel, and I'm going to make you the happiest man alive for as long as you'll have me."_

_"Forever."_

_"Forever," Blaine agreed. _

"Kurt Hummel, do you take Blaine—"

"Yes," Kurt interrupted, grinning. "Of course I do"

"And do you, Blaine Anderson—"

"Yes—Yes, I do," Blaine said, not taking his eyes off of Kurt. "And never call me Blaine Anderson again," he murmured before dipping Kurt and supporting his head as they kissed passionately.

The reception went by in a blur, and there was karaoke, which Rachel took over most of the night. Most of her songs were dedicated to Kurt and Blaine, but that was just another excuse.

However, Kurt managed to sneak a few songs in, one of them being "Head Over Feet" by Alanis Morissette.

_I had no choice, but to hear you…_

_You stated your case, time and again…_

_I thought about it…_

_You treat me like, I am a prince…_

_I'm not used to, liking that…_

_You ask how my day was…_

_You've already won me over, in spite of me…_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet…_

_And don't be surprised if I love you, for all that you are…_

_I couldn't help it; it's all your fault…_

_Your love is thick, and it swallowed me whole…_

_You're so much braver, than I gave you credit for…_

_That's not lip service…_

_You've already won me over, in spite of me…_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall, head over feet…_

_And don't be surprised if I love you, for all that you are…_

_I couldn't help it; it's all your fault…_

_You are the bearer, of unconditional things…_

_You held your breath and the door for me…_

_Thanks for your patience…_

_You're the best listener that I've ever met…_

_You're my best friend; best friend with benefits…_

_What took me so long?_

_I've never felt this healthy before…_

_I've never wanted something rational…_

_I am aware now… _

_Oh…_

_I am aware now…_

_You've already won me over, in spite of me…_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall, head over feet…_

_And don't be surprised if I love you, for all that you are…_

_I couldn't help it; it's all your fault…_

Kurt repeated the chorus, staring at Blaine the whole time and grinning every time he saw Blaine blush.

Once Kurt finished the song, Blaine stood up and kissed him happily, taking the stage before Rachel could.

_At last…_

_My love has come along…_

_My lonely days are over…_

_And life is like a song…_

_Oh, yeah, yeah…_

_At last…_

_The skies above are blue…_

_My heart was wrapped up in clover…_

_The night I looked at you…_

_I found a dream that I could speak to…_

_A dream that I can call my own…_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to…_

_A thrill that I have never known…_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, and you smile, you smile…_

_Oh, and then the spell was cast…_

_And here we are in heaven…_

_For you are mine…_

_At last…_

Blaine quietly retook his seat beside Kurt, sidling up to his husband. "At last, you're all mine," Blaine whispered, humming softly in Kurt's ear. He felt Kurt's cheek lift up in a smile and he couldn't help but smile as well. "I love you."

"I think we should go," Kurt murmured, hugging Blaine close. "Our flight leaves early tomorrow morning."

Blaine nodded in agreement and pulled a keycard out of his jacket pocket. "Our ever-so-romantic hotel room awaits us," he said with a grin. Kurt giggled and snatched the key, kissing Blaine when he reached for it. Blaine hummed happily as Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist, holding him close. "Let's go, my love," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Agreed."

* * *

They spent the night in the hotel room pleasing each other in every way they knew how. Gasps of 'I love you' could be heard frequently and tears of joy fell from Blaine's eyes as they made love that night.

Their time spent in Nice was amazing, each night ending the same except for one. The third night they were there was slower; they took a break and agreed to just cuddle and appreciate the warmth of each other's presence and love.

Each day was spent enjoying the beautiful scenery of France, and they even spent a day in Paris. That was the first time Kurt got to visit the Eiffel Tower, and the stood at the top, enjoying the view until Kurt remembered he hated heights and Blaine helped him calm down enough to reach the bottom.

All in all, it was amazing. And as beautiful as France was, they knew that it didn't matter where they were. No matter where they ended up, it wouldn't make a difference because they would be happy as long as they were together.

And together they stayed.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it, folks. I hope the end lived up to expectations, and for those of you who think everything was fixed too easily, too bad. I was tired of writing Charlie St. Jerk and I didn't want them to be sad anymore, so I skipped ahead a few months, implying that they healed enough to be in a very good place by the time the proposal and the wedding happened. Also, I'm just a firm believer that Kurt and Blaine make each other happy and carefree no matter if it's AU or not. It doesn't matter what is thrown at them, they pull through stronger than before and they love each other more than anything. **

**Please review! I want to know what you lovely readers think :) I love all you silent readers, too, of course, but I want to hear your thoughts. Just talk to me. I'm not scary. **

**Love you, my lovelies! **

**(P.S. if you liked this story, check out some of my other stories. I'm working on some interesting ones, so I had to close this big one in order to focus on those. Check out my work and drop a review! You'd make my day!)**


End file.
